Guard the Future
by Shizumaru
Summary: (SI. Go on, be brutal--it's all in fun!) When Skuld becomes a target for unknown forces, I must guard the Future.
1. 1

SI = self-insert = self-indulgence. I blame this all on my boredom. :)  
  
I actually started this back in undergrad--around 1998 or so--but hit a wall and forgot about it for a while. I've come back to it recently, hopefully with a bit more luck. Some influences from Brett Handy's "Oh My God??" and Chris Angel's "Oh My Brother" fics, but hopefully different enough to be interesting.  
  
Final pre-note: where in AMS continuity does this begin? I'm, er, not completely sure yet. But pretty far along, at least all the way up to what's been commercially translated by Dark Horse mangawise.  
  
************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 1.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
I died on a Monday....  
  
Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating. Always wanted to say something like that. Let me say...I almost died on a Monday. Or, is it, I _should_ have died on that Monday?  
  
I was bleeding badly. Cuts from flying glass covered my face. My eyes were intact, thankfully; my glasses hadn't fallen off, and had deflected the shards. The lower half of my body was crushed, it seemed. I wasn't exactly sure about that, because I couldn't quite feel much of anything down there.  
  
When a guy goes to work in the morning, he expects gridlock. He doesn't expect an eighteen-wheel truck to fall off the above overpass and flatten four lanes of traffic, particularly when one lane contains what was once his legs.  
  
I had the feeling that my seventy-plus-hour-a-week investment banking job was going to be the death of me, but this wasn't what I had in mind.  
  
The cellular phone. Right. Call for help, though it's probably too late. Ow. Reach. Ow. Ah, got it.  
  
9-1-1. Or so I thought.  
  
"Hello! You have reached the Goddess Relief Office. Please--"  
  
I dropped the phone. "Oh. I guess I am dead after all. Where's the guy who TALKS LIKE THIS?" I slumped in my seat. Everything felt cold.  
  
Next to me, on the vinyl passenger seat, the puddle of coffee from my spill-proof travel mug started to bubble a bit. I weakly turned to look.  
  
*splish* "Hihi! So, is there an Andrew Hua...oh."  
  
Yep, I had to be dead. Cute girls don't come out of pools of java when I'm alive. Not unless there's a healthy dose of Kahlua mixed in, and I don't drink quite that much alcohol. Well, not in coffee, anyway.  
  
"I thought...isn't there supposed to be this seven foot tall skeleton in blackowowowOW!"  
  
The girl was suddenly in tears. "This isn't supposed to happen! I mean, you're hurt, and you're not supposed to be hurt! I'm supposed to be giving you a wish, and you're supposed to be thinking it over nice and calm so you don't say something stupid like what happened before, and, and, and--!" She stopped. "A wish! Of course!"  
  
"What?" I asked, intelligently.  
  
"Andrew Lee Huang, you are entitled to one wish. Sorry, the whole thing is supposed to be longer and more formal, but I don't think you have the time...."  
  
If I weren't in enough pain to be functionally drunk on endorphins, I would have thought this was crazy. As it was, I didn't argue. Much.  
  
"A wish?"  
  
"Yes! Quickly!" She looked to be near tears again. "And you have to say, 'I wish,' and then what you want!"  
  
I could have wished for all of this to be undone. That was the most obvious thing, right? But, there was this little whisper in my head....  
  
"Er. Ow. I wish, I wish, I...."  
  
"Hey! Wake up! You can't die yet!" She was wailing at this point.  
  
"Ugh. I wish...I...I could prevent stuff like this? Yeh."  
  
The world finally faded. Before it went completely gray, I thought I saw a flash of light.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
My eyes opened.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Hello," answered Death.  
  
Wow. Death is really pretty.  
  
At that point, I woke up for real. I struggled to sit up, but only managed to prop myself up on my elbows.  
  
"No, I am not Death," said the vision of beauty. She blushed. "And thank you."  
  
My jaw hung open. I closed it, and finally asked, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll explain everything to you soon. My name is Belldandy." She nodded slightly. In that nod was conveyed a flourishing, elegant welcome. I just blinked some more. Belldandy turned, and called out. "Skuld, he's awake now."  
  
I finally got a good look at the room I was in. I had never seen such pure a shade of white. The walls, the floor, the bed that I was on, the sheets I was under....  
  
Bed? Sheets? Not crumpled steel and shattered glass?  
  
"Er. If I were to lift these sheets, what would I see?"  
  
"Yourself," she answered, with a faint, odd smile. I thought I spied a slight reddening on her cheeks.  
  
While I puzzled over that, and refrained from looking beneath my covers, someone entered the room. She looked familiar.  
  
"Hi! Are you feeling better?" Despite the bright voice, the young girl seemed a little worried.  
  
I nodded. "I...feel fine."  
  
The one named Belldandy turned to the one called Skuld. "I need to go back, now. I promised him we'd go out this evening, and Andrew-san _is_ your responsibility. But if you need help, just ask, okay?"  
  
Skuld frowned a little, but didn't argue. "Okay. See you later, Oneesama." Belldandy walked...no, glided out of the room. Skuld stepped up closer to me.  
  
"Um, what exactly do you remember, Andrew?"  
  
"I think I should be dead."  
  
"Oh, no! You're just fine, now, just fine."  
  
Something about the way she said that worried me.  
  
"Could you tell me what's going on?"  
  
Skuld opened her mouth, but an older voice issued forth:  
  
"I wouldn't ask her; she doesn't know all that much herself."  
  
That voice came in through the door, stole into my ears, bypassed my brain, trickled down my spine, and yanked me by a part which had been, apparently a short while ago, under a pile of twisted metal.  
  
Urgh. I really didn't need to think of it like that.  
  
Skuld's face wrinkled in a most non-cute manner. "Urd...."  
  
"Is that any way to greet your oldest sister?"  
  
Bickering ensued between Skuld and someone who was standing just outside of my line of vision, beyond the doorway. I would have interrupted, but I just wasn't mentally together enough to do much of anything at all, if that weren't already noticeable. I just pulled the sheets up over my head and hunkered down.  
  
Okay. I thought I was dead. I should be dead, actually, right? Instead, I was lying in a rather comfortable bed, waking up to the paradigm of all that is good and beautiful, then greeted by a familiarly cute young girl, and finally, this voice that dripped with, er, sensuality revs up some motors waaaay down inside me.  
  
Oh, yeah. I also wasn't wearing anything underneath these sheets. But, at least, my legs and all were back in one piece.  
  
I poked my head back out. "Could I have some clothes, pl--urk."  
  
I ducked back in. The source of the other voice had walked in, and I was reacting.  
  
"No need to be shy, Andrew-kun. Or...might you be frightened of me?" The older one's voice grew a pout, somehow.  
  
"Frightened isn't quite the term," I squeaked back. "Please, I'd like to get dressed, somehow...?"  
  
I guess I must have pitched the pitiful echoes in my voice just right, because the next thing I knew, I was encased in the clothes I had been wearing at the time of the accident. They were also repaired, of course. Thankfully. Ack.  
  
The sudden appearance of clothing should have surprised me, but I had used it all up already. Anyway, I stuck my head back out again, thinking of the frozen tundras and of glaciers. "Er. Hi. You are, um, Urd?"  
  
The dark-skinned, platinum-haired lady nodded, and grinned. "And _you_ are Andrew Huang. Welcome to Heaven."  
  
My brow wrinkled. "I thought, um, Skuld over there said I wasn't dead."  
  
Urd laughed...throatily. Yes. That's the only way I could describe it. Ice cubes, I thought. Cold showers.... "You don't have to be dead to be in Heaven, you know," she said. "You could be, oh, say, a guardian angel."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It's not fair. I mean, one ought to get some sort of warning when things like this are going to happen. Especially the wish part. I mean, BAM, I'm lying in a pool of my own blood, someone comes along to give me a wish, and zap, I make a wish. I guess it did save my life, but one would really like to have a bit more preparation for such things. On top of that, I was feeling a bit like I had been robbed, that I shouldn't have had to use a wish that I could have gotten anything I wanted with to prevent my own death.  
  
Oh well. Sigh.  
  
The two sisters had coaxed me out of bed, promising that I would finally get to find out what was going on. They were taking me to see someone who could explain much better. As I stumbled along a long, high- ceilinged hallway, thoughts continued to jostle each other in my head, fighting for my attention.  
  
Damn, that lady is hot. The first one, too. An' that little one, in a few years I bet, whistled one of those thoughts.  
  
Another said, don't say "d*mn", it just feels wrong to say that here.  
  
Arctic Ocean, freezing water, baseball scores, mumbled a third one, like a mantra. Don't think about that stuff, all right?  
  
We finally reached a huge doorway. Urd paused a moment, looked at me speculatively, then knocked, gently.  
  
Without a sound, the gate (it could only be called a gate) swung open. Graciously. Majestically.  
  
With a bit of apprehension, I walked in, nudged by Skuld.  
  
I can't describe the room, because no matter how much I try, I can't remember it. There was a throne, I remember that. And light. And a presence of utter peace.  
  
Meet someone who could explain better, indeed? This was the Lord.  
  
"Hello, Father," said Skuld.  
  
"hello, skuld, urd," said a still, small voice.  
  
Ah. Yes.  
  
"and hello, andrew, my son. you are confused," said the voice.  
  
My jaw was hanging open again, I realized, so I shut it. "Ye...yes.I am, Lord. Um."  
  
"my child, you made a wish, as you do remember. you wished to be able to prevent occurrences similar to that which happened to you, did you not?"  
  
I know He didn't actually have to ask, but He did, anyway. Probably to make me feel somewhat more at ease. Actually, it worked.  
  
"That's right, Lord."  
  
"you see, my child, what happened then was not merely another accident. there were forces not of nature behind that."  
  
"Eh?" Somewhere deep inside, a piece of me started to cry from the sheer stupidity of that response.  
  
"yes. there are things moving, things beyond the comprehension of Man. you wished to prevent these things, and these things threaten the Future."  
  
Beside me, Skuld stiffened, and Urd blinked.  
  
"you must, then, guard the Future." The light from the throne shifted, and seemed to come near me.  
  
Suddenly, within my mind, several things were made clear. Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, all were sisters. Urd, the Past; Belldandy, the Present; Skuld, the Future. The Future....  
  
"you are skuld's guardian angel. protect her, as you have wished."  
  
I struggled for words. "...okay."  
  
That little piece within me wept. I told it to shut up.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Um, Andrew, are you okay?"  
  
"Give me a moment or two. Actually, give me about a year. I'm still trying to understand this all."  
  
We were now walking outside of the halls. They felt that I needed a breath of fresh air, so here I was. Of course, the air inside had been clearer and sweeter than anything I had breathed in my entire life, but this, oh this! On later reflection, I just wished I hadn't been in such a daze so that I could have enjoyed it a bit more.  
  
Urd spoke. "Okay, Andrew-kun, we might as well start explaining these things now. You have been given a position which is rather rare--that of guardian angel of a goddess."  
  
"Don't think I need a guardian angel," grumbled Skuld, but her heart wasn't completely in it. I understood; if God said that things threatened the Future, with a capital F, and she was the Future, with a capital F, then--  
  
"Never mind that, Skuld," said Urd. There was an edge to her tone, but I think I could hear that she was genuinely concerned herself. Maybe that's what the edge was from.... "Anyway. We need to bring you up to speed on things. Well, then, here we are."  
  
I looked up. And up. And up. It was a tree which we now stood in front of.  
  
"This is Yggdrasil," said Urd. "The world tree, and the world computer." She touched the bark, and a door appeared, which opened. We all entered.  
  
Inside certainly didn't look like a tree. It did, however, look like a control center. I decided not to question it.  
  
Urd walked over to a terminal, and tapped on the screen. "Here we go. 'Andrew Lee Huang. Position, Guardian Angel class I.'" She turned to me. "Class I means you guard a divine being. Class II is for the guardian angels of humans. Ah, here we go. 'Charge: Skuld, Goddess of the Future, Head Debugger of Yggdrasil.'"  
  
Another flash. I saw and understood a scene of Skuld swinging a small mallet and crunching a mix between a rabbit and a spider.  
  
Internally, I boggled, but only for barely a moment. Who was I to try and understand Heaven?  
  
"Hmm...power levels not yet set. And your weapon--"  
  
"Weapon?"  
  
"Of course. You need to have something to defend her with, right?So, what can I find here.... "  
  
My nature caught up with me, for a moment, and I grinned. "How about a Japanese sword?"  
  
Urd blinked. "Well...I didn't think you had a preference, but let me check. Hmm. No, sorry...not for your position and class." She grinned. "Especially considering who you're protecting. Let's try this."  
  
So, she typed a few keys, and gave me a hammer.  
  
This was no little debugger like Skuld's. This was a warhammer. It looked like it was cousin to a halberd and the brother of an excavation pick. Somewhere in its early ancestry was a boulder on a stick. And, one could easily imagine, its mother-in-law really was a battleaxe. The head tapered into a wide, chisel-like spike on one side, sharp enough to cleave wood. The flat side actually wasn't flat, but was covered in short cleats, much like a meat tenderizing mallet on anabolic steroids.  
  
That wasn't all. There were eldritch inscriptions all over the thing: carvings in the wooden handle, all three feet of it, and myriad etchings into the head as well. If I stared at them too long, they seemed to slink away, as if uncomfortable under all the attention. It gave me the rising feeling that I was holding a wizard's staff, complete with industrial-sized (and terminally-shaped) Knob On the End.  
  
"Oh. Wow."  
  
"This," declared Urd, "is called Heaven's Knuckle."  
  
I looked up, looked at it, looked up again, then spoke.  
  
"Skuld, you're drooling."  
  
Skuld clapped a hand over her mouth. "Wath notpth," she mumbled.  
  
I looked admiringly at Heaven's Knuckle, holding it with one hand near the middle of the shaft. Quite light, really...and I felt, it was quite light, but only for me, and maybe a few others. I swung it through the air, testing its feel. Against all expectation, there was a *whaaaaaum* sound. I smiled. Then, I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"All right. Sorry, but this is just too much for me. Could we slow down some? Please?"  
  
You must understand. I like to think that I'm pretty quick on the uptake, you know? But really, now. I was almost killed, but I wasn't, because I made a wish, and now....  
  
Wait, I already went over that, didn't I? Yeah. Anyway, here I was, suddenly, holding a battle maul which positively buzzed with fearsome power. I was a guardian angel, too. And I hadn't even eaten lunch yet.  
  
Urd waved a hand. "Right, sorry, sorry. Let's start over. I'm Urd, Yggdrasil's sysadmin, Goddess of the Past, and of Love, too." She smiled, slightly. I paled, slightly. "This is my youngest sister, Skuld."  
  
Skuld had this look indicating an unsurety of why this was all going on. "Oh...yeah. I'm Skuld. I debug Yggdrasil, and, um, I'm the Goddess of the, uh, Future. Hi."  
  
She was still looking a bit perturbed, thoughts of my hammer having escaped her mind, and instead returning to God's words earlier, no doubt. Something that the Lord had slipped into my mind now bubbled up. "Er...why don't we talk about all this over some ice cream?" I hazarded.  
  
Skuld's eyes lit up. Much better, yes.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oneesama--I mean, Belldandy--is the middle sister. She's Goddess of the Present, and one of the programmers of Yggdrasil," said Skuld, pausing in her attack on a bowl of Rocky Road.  
  
Fancy that, an ice cream shop in Heaven (and one that let me keep my weapon with me, no less). Then again, maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. I was currently enjoying a cone of Holy Cleansing by Chocolate. Heaven, indeed. Mmmm.  
  
Something occurred to me. "Belldandy...she said she was going to be with someone. What's that all about?"  
  
Urd chuckled. "Her boyfriend. A mortal, like yourself...that is, like you were." I frowned at that, but decided not to worry about it now. "Your position, as I said before, is interesting. Actually, most gods and goddesses _do_ have angels. But, they are usually of the servant type."  
  
Skuld blinked suddenly. "Hey, yeah. What's going to happen to Noble Scarlet, then?" Her hand crept up to a pendant that she wore on a chain around her neck.  
  
"Noble Scarlet?"  
  
"Skuld's angel, presently in her egg there," answered Urd, pointing to the pendant. "Skuld's too young to have her angel available, though due to certain circumstances, Noble Scarlet appeared temporarily a little while ago." Urd coughed, then continued, more to Skuld than to me. "Noble Scarlet will still return when you're old enough," she said, and I spied some relief appearing on Skuld's face. "In the meantime, though, Andrew-kun has a position of _guardian_ angel. He's not exactly under your command, Skuld--" here I saw a flash of disappointment, and felt a bit of relief myself-- "but you can call him to you when needed."  
  
Another voice, one that rang like crystal bells, floated in. "And, it seems, it would be best that Andrew-san does stay close to Skuld, in general." I turned to see Belldandy.  
  
"How was your date?" inquired Urd, grinning.  
  
Belldandy ignored her sister, save for a bit of a blush. She continued to address me.  
  
"As I was saying, it would be best if you stayed close to her. How would you feel about moving?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, not to Heaven." She smiled. "To Japan, actually."  
  
How very odd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Thanks to my original prereaders, Robert "The Eternal Lost Lurker" Morrison, Chris "God-Boy" Angel, and Christian "Flashman" Rogers.  
  
I must note that in real life, I am a devout Christian (Presbyterian, if you were curious). However, I am able to separate my faith from my fiction, and this is most assuredly fiction. After all, I never did get an i-banking job after graduation (never even considered it), to begin with. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little mess.  



	2. 2

Well, then. Here we go, continuing on my first authentic self-insert, revised. n.n;  
  
Brief ffnet note: I'm staggering posts of my old chapters because I don't like to flood-post. Just be patient. :)  
  
************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 2.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
Presently, I was staring at the phone on my nightstand, back in my small apartment. I was going to call my folks.  
  
No, don't get the wrong idea, we're a loving bunch. Sure, I don't call nearly as often as Mom wants, but then again, no kid in college (or shortly after college, as it were) does. But, well...I don't know. The entire situation was so much for me to handle already.  
  
I was sure that my parents would approve: me, getting a nice job in Japan, at a financially solid corporation--one that was admirably pulling through the decade-long recession in Japan as well as the Asian economic shakeups just a few years ago. This would be great for getting in to business school, yes? Leaving the country, though, and this suddenly... didn't know how they would take that.  
  
Besides, I might miss my sister's graduation, in a few months. Wait, no, silly me; I can go around the globe in eighty seconds, with my goddess's mode of transportation. Explaining that to them, though, would be difficult.  
  
(So weird. "My goddess"?)  
  
"Oh, He...mmm." I managed to catch myself, and flopped backwards onto my bed. "Why am I so worried?" Actually, I had my suspicions. I seemed to be taking this all far too well, considering the situation. Let me show you, back at the Heavenly Ice Cream Shop (With All Flavors Under the Sun).  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Japan?" I said. Despite my surprise, a little bit of glee rose inside me. I _like_ Japan.  
  
"Yes," answered Belldandy. "Due to previous circumstances, we three are presently residents of Japan."  
  
Ignoring a small scowl from Skuld, I spoke. "But...but how's that all going to happen? I mean, I've got a job here, an apartment...I suppose I can call on my connections from college, but it'll be pretty hard to pull it all off."  
  
Belldandy replied, "The Ultimate Force will take care of it. It is what keeps the effects of continuing wishes in motion. You don't have to worry."  
  
Urd jumped in here. "Yeah--you know those connections you just mentioned? Remember that resume you sent out? Let's say--it is, right now, in the hands of a department chief who really likes what he sees." She smiled.  
  
I sat silently for a few moments, digesting all of this. Then, a question that I should have asked much earlier came to mind.  
  
"Hey. Hey, hey, wait. No one ever asked me if I really wanted to do this. What's up with that? I mean...this is my life, here!"  
  
Belldandy and Urd glanced at each other. Urd took the initiative. "Relax, kid! No need to get all bothered now. Look--think about it. Think about all of this long and deep."  
  
I frowned at her, but relented. Might as well, huh? "Okay. Where do I begin...."  
  
"You're alive, aren't you?" said Skuld.  
  
"Well, yeah...."  
  
"And you've always wanted to go to Japan for a while, right?"prompted Belldandy.  
  
"Sure, but--"  
  
"And you've found your life to be pretty boring, I know that," said Urd, grinning. "Think about all the excitement you'll get into, hanging around all of us goddesses.  
  
"Um, I'm not too sure about that...."  
  
Urd deflated for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at me. I shrank back. "No, no, I don't mean anything like that, I'm _sure_ you're quite an interesting, cool person, I mean goddess, I just don't know if I could handle it, heh, heh, heh...."  
  
She hadn't stopped glaring, and I felt very, very small right now. Fortunately, Belldandy defused the situation. "Urd, please...." With a sniff, the oldest sister sat back and merely glowered a bit--and then grinned.  
  
The grin scared me even more, actually.  
  
Belldandy continued. "Andrew-san. Father spoke to me earlier, telling me how you see so many terrible things happening in the world, and how you wish you could do something about them. It was that bit of you which understood what was going on, while you were lying in the car wreck, and pushed you to phrase your wish the way that you did. You're being given a chance to act on that desire, now. Our wishes aren't monkey paws, ones that twist what you wish for into something ugly and only superficially adhering to what you asked for. That is the realm of the demons. Our wishes actually follow through with what your heart really wants. Believe me."  
  
I looked at her doubtfully. Belldandy picked up on this immediately. She placed a slender hand on Skuld's shoulder, who looked up to her older sister, questioning.  
  
"Please, Andrew-san. Father says...He says that Skuld's in danger. Whoever it is isn't striking directly at her, now, but it seems like it might happen soon. Even if they don't, even if they 'only' attack worldly targets--she is the Future, and she would eventually suffer. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her, and there is only so much I myself can do to protect her. Please...."  
  
"I...." To my slight surprise, I felt a slight tightness in my throat. Wow, she's good.  
  
And--she was right. The world sucks, that's for sure. It'd be nice to have the power to directly do things about...stuff. And there was Skuld, here, to think about. I was growing rather fond of her...she reminded me of my own younger sister. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, either. I nodded slowly, then spoke.  
  
"But it's all so friggin' sudden!"  
  
Skuld almost fell out of her chair, while Urd sighed in exasperation.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
After a little longer, I did agree. They were right--it was the sort of thing I wanted, when I stopped and really thought about all of this, long and deep.  
  
(What finally did convince me was the fact that a side effect of my wish had, indeed, undone the "accident" on the highway. As it turned out, in one of the cars involved, there had been a medical researcher who was about to stumble on something rather important....)  
  
I just couldn't shake how eerie it felt, though. That job opportunity opened up so suddenly, as well as some housing slightly down the street from where the sisters lived. They showed me pictures of the apartment. It was definitely a very nice place to live. Much better than my flat here.  
  
The Ultimate Force creeps me out. I have to say that.  
  
I sighed. No use putting it off. "They'll approve. I'm sure of it. Really."  
  
I paused. "Also need to stop talking out loud to myself. Hmmph."  
  
I picked up the phone, and dialed. "Hi, Dad? Is Mom there, too? And Annie's home right now, huh? Yeah, yeah, I know, I need to call home more often. Listen, I've got some good news...."  
  
I hung up about an hour later, smiling.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"We don't really have to do this, you know. Any one of us could just teleport you straight to Japan."  
  
Urd and I were waiting for the airplane flight that would take me across the Pacific to my new home. It was two days after I had made my call and picked up my last paycheck from my former firm. They usually require two weeks notice, but...ah, I have no idea how the Ultimate Force pulled it off, and I won't ask. In the meantime, Belldandy was helping take care of things over there (such as claiming that apartment for me), with Keiichi's help. And....  
  
"Well, sure, but it would be a little difficult explaining things like that to my parents, as well as taking care of any eventual paperwork that might come up, like stuff about when I entered the country. Belldandy said that the Ultimate Force shouldn't be pushed too much. Besides, I kind of like flying in airplanes. And so does Skuld."  
  
"Hmm?" asked the sleepy young goddess. Skuld had gotten bored of waiting so long, and decided to go for a nap. Actually, she would have preferred to sneak out on the tarmac and look at the jets up close, but that wouldn't have been such a wise idea. Of course, that didn't stop her from trying to duck through one of those doors labeled "Authorized Personnel Only". She would have made it, too, if some other sense hadn't told me that she was about to do something rash.  
  
I had a feeling that otherworldly forces weren't the only things I would have to guard Skuld from....  
  
"Oh, nothing. Actually, you'd better wake up, 'cos our flight is going to board soon." We all stood up, Skuld stumbling along slightly as she struggled to wake up, and walked toward the gate where the flight attendant was starting to take tickets.  
  
I looked at my boarding pass. First class. Mmm. The Ultimate Force is kind of nice, actu--  
  
wait, said a still, small voice.  
  
Ohboy.  
  
"Hey, hold on...I think something's happening." With that, I strode to the nearest "Authorized Personnel Only" door. Make that, my body strode to the doorway; I was just along for the ride. Someone, a certain someOne, seemed to be taking over this situation.  
  
"Hey...wait! Why're you going through? You said I--"  
  
"Skuld, don't argue. I think it's about...that."  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
No one moved to challenge me. Other than Urd and Skuld, I don't think anyone noticed. My body walked to the closed door--and through it. I found myself standing on top of a flight of stairs leading down to the runways. To my left was a plane, our outbound flight.  
  
watch and learn. see over there?  
  
I looked. Nothing seemed wrong, at first, but then some shapes faded into view. A few rat-like creatures--five, I counted--rather ugly ones, were climbing all over the landing gear.  
  
They would hurt Skuld. They were trying to hurt Skuld. Skuld!  
  
I felt an ancient rage fill me, and Heaven's Knuckle appeared in my hand. andrew, I will guide you, this first time.  
  
I raised the hammer high above my head, and jumped over the railing, down about fifteen feet to the ground. There was a sudden breeze on my back then, but I ignored it. Then I charged--silently. I'll never forget that: I made _no_ sound as I ran....  
  
They were going to hurt Skuld. Never, no, not when I was there. Nonono.  
  
Wham! Wham! WHAMWHAMWHAM!  
  
Five demon-things disappeared in satisfying bursts of flame. Never even noticed me until it was too late. Damn them! Ha!  
  
you see, my son? they are beginning to move.  
  
My body was suddenly again under my control. I blinked a few times, then turned--and stumbled slightly, on account of the strange weight sprouting from between my shoulderblades. White angel wings....  
  
Through a subsiding haze of anger, a thought snaked into my mind: No turning back now, was there?  
  
Unsure of what to do, I tried to think them away. To my surprise, they vanished, quite obligingly. I looked at Heaven's Knuckle, and imagined how a large (and still smoking) battle maul would look inside an airline terminal. In short order, it disappeared as well. Then, I ran up the steps, hesitating at the door.  
  
"Forget it." I turned the handle, opened it, and walked through.  
  
"Andrew! That was cooool!" burbled Skuld.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"We decided to take a peek at what you were doing. Skuld here rather liked your technique."  
  
"Can I hold your hammer? Please? Please?"  
  
I felt odd, now...the adrenaline burst was gone, and so was the fury. And having God take over my body there....  
  
"Let's just get on the plane. I'm kind of tired."  
  
I slept through the entire flight, without dreaming.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Nudge. Nudge, nudge. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We're landing."  
  
"Huh? Ow! My neck! Argh!"  
  
"Oh, dear, Andrew-kun. Let me fix that for you."  
  
I like planes, but I hate trying to sleep in the seats. Even first- class seats, it seemed, if I haven't had the chance to tilt the thing back before I zonk out. (A waste of a first-class ticket, perhaps, but I guess that just couldn't be helped.) Now, I had this monstrous crick in... oooh...ahh...that feels.... Hey, it stopped. I blinked, and turned my head to the right.  
  
"I _have_ made men melt beneath my fingertips, but never as quickly as you just have, now. Not with a simple neck massage," said an amused, silky voice. It came from just below a pair of twinkling blue-gray eyes that were scant inches from my own.  
  
The next few seconds were spent in an attempt to wedge myself into the wall of the plane's cabin.  
  
"Don't _do_ that! I just woke up! Gah!"  
  
"Urd! You shouldn't tease him like that." Skuld's voice piped up from across the aisle, where she sat at a window seat.  
  
The plane approached the runway while I regained my breath and retracted my wings. Apparently, they tend to spring out when I get stressed. Luckily for me, no one else in the cabin seemed to notice their appearance. Maybe they're invisible to normal people, or something.  
  
"Actually, I cast an invisibility spell over them when they came out," said the same voice, now tickling my ear with warm breath.  
  
*fwipfwip*  
  
"Urd...that's mean. Don't bother him."  
  
"I can't help it! I've been so bored, and the way he reacts is just priceless!" laughed the older goddess.  
  
I growled, as I unhooked my fingers from the armrests and again withdrew my wings. This was going to take some getting used to. I shook my head to clear it, and looked around.  
  
Skuld seemed unusually quiet, and just looked out the window as the plane continued its descent. Something was wrong.  
  
"After she finally got over how great you were back there, with those minidemons, she realized what exactly was going on," said a subdued Urd.  
  
I glanced over. "You mean, how they're sort of targeting her now?"  
  
"Yes. And the fact that Father had to step in, as well. We hadn't expected anything this soon. We'll have to start on your training shortly."  
  
I considered this for a few moments. "I think I should talk things over with her, huh?"  
  
"That would be good, yes."  
  
There was a lurch as we finally touched down. "Oh, and...Urd?"  
  
"You want me to stop reading your mind."  
  
"Right. Hey! Stop that!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared in complete wonder at the sight in front of me. I raised a slightly shaking hand, and pointed.  
  
"They...they have Pocky, in an airport snack stand."  
  
Skuld mentioned later that she could almost hear Urd roll her eyes while I babbled.  
  
"I can buy _Pocky_ at an airport snack stand! And, and, roasted green peas! With wasabi! Ooh, I think I see some copies of Shounen Jump! I'm in HeavennononomaybeI'mnotletgoofmyearUrdpleaseOW!"  
  
I calmed down after a few minutes. "Sorry. You do know how I am... especially after having missed my chance to come here a few years ago." I looked around, and remembered something. "Hey, Skuld! Let's have some ice cream."  
  
She perked up visibly. That's something which'll never fail. I hope. "Okay!"  
  
"I'll catch up to you two later. I think I saw some cute guys over thataway." Urd vanished with a bit of light laughter which promised... er, stuff, for those guys.  
  
Skuld hmphed. "She's always thinking about that. Geez...."  
  
We walked over to the snack stand and each ordered a cone of our choice flavors, then sat down at a nearby table. I licked my scoop of green tea ice cream, looking thoughtfully at Skuld. "So."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You seem a little quiet, lately."  
  
Her eyes fell. "I...I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Skuld, don't worry. I'm here to protect you, now. More than that, I _want_ to protect you, too. I'm glad I have the chance to do that."  
  
"Really?" she asked, in a small voice.  
  
"Of course. I made the wish, right? The Ultimate Force looked into my, my soul, I guess, and saw what I really meant, even if I didn't exactly know myself." Skuld nodded slowly. "So, if anything happens, it'll have to get through me first. You can trust me on that."  
  
She said nothing for a few seconds, then smiled, a genuine, heart- warming smile. "Thank you, Andrew." I returned the smile. This all felt pretty good, really. "Oh, can I ask you something?" she said, putting on a cute face.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Urd returned about a minute later, in time to hear the following between myself and Skuld.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Waah! You're being mean!"  
  
"Sorry, but no!"  
  
"I just want to hold your hammer! I won't do anything with it, I promise!"  
  
"Kami-sama said you'd want to play with Heaven's Knuckle, and that I wasn't to let you."  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"And you may ask yourself," I murmured, "'Well, how did I get here?'"  
  
Now, I was lying on my bed, staring at my own unfamiliar ceiling, in my new apartment. It was already furnished--that had been taken care of before I left, actually. Though there were logistical problems with transporting me across international lines without going through customs and all, I had absolutely no qualms about shipping furniture through a bathtub.  
  
My mind ground to a halt there. That just sounded downright strange.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted my musings. I removed the toothpick I was chewing on--it's one of my few habits, one which my mom doesn't particularly like. She says I look like a hooligan when I do that. Eh. I walked over and opened the door. It was Belldandy.  
  
"Oh! Hi. Hey, thanks again for helping out here." I beckoned for her to enter, and she stepped in.  
  
"Of course. Please, come over for dinner tonight. We want to welcome you to Japan, and thank you for accepting all of this so graciously."  
  
"Oh, sure thing, thanks. Just let me get a jacket here...."  
  
While I hunted through my closet, Belldandy spoke again. "I heard about what happened at the airport."  
  
"What, that Skuld called me a 'meanie'?" I called out, looking over my shoulder with a smile.  
  
I could have sworn that I spied a grimace on Belldandy's face, but I'll never know for sure. "No, at the other airport. The gremlins."  
  
"Yeah...that was something, all right," I murmured, mentally filing away "gremlin" for future reference. "Never thought I would have to get into it so quickly. Now I see what you meant, back in Heaven."  
  
She nodded. "Actually, the reason that plane was targeted was due to some important business leaders taking that flight. You remember those gentlemen sitting two rows in front of you?" I nodded, then flinched as I saw her face harden. It seemed...so very wrong. "The fact that Skuld was there was, for _them_, an added bonus. It is probably only a matter of time, though...."  
  
I don't ever want to hear that amount of venom in Belldandy's voice again. The way she said the word "them" could have chargrilled a steak.  
  
She continued in a gentler tone, much more like herself. "Thank you so much again for helping. I feel I should warn you--your training is going to start very soon, and it won't be easy."  
  
"Story of my life. I can handle it. I hope." I slipped my jacket on, and walked with her to the door. I decided to change the subject to something less disturbing. "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
We exited the apartment. My first night in Japan...it was looking pretty good, really.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My previous thanks, again, to my original prereaders--Robert "The Eternal Lost Lurker" Morrison, Chris "God-Boy" Angel, and Christian "The Flashman" Rogers. Special thanks to Lurker for inspiring the bit about Skuld wanting to see my hammer. :)  
  
"And you may ask yourself, 'Well, how did I get here?'" is a line from the song "Once in a Lifetime", by the Talking Heads.  
  
I swear I am not such a huge Japan otaku in real life. Not anymore, at least. Really.  
  



	3. 3

Now read on....  
  
************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 3.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
Essentially, there were three different types of training for me: skill, power, and, well, "et cetera".  
  
Skill was, for the most part, fighting technique. How to swing the hammer (and it's not as easy at it seems, unless you _want_ blisters on your hands), how to block, ways to strike...Skuld taught me all of this--she's the one with plenty of experience using a hammer. Quite a good sensei, too. In addition, she had this holoprojector, with which she produced targets for me to practice on.  
  
Out of deference to Skuld, my targets--at least, for the time being-- were in the form of those system bugs that occasionally popped up around Yggdrasil. It made sense, since right now, I was still working on the basic of the basics: the overhead smash. How was I doing?  
  
"Well, Andrew," giggled Skuld, "total time was three minutes and six seconds. That's ten targets you've crushed...and seventy-three craters in the ground. You need to keep practicing."  
  
As I sat on a handy bench, blowing gently on my blistered fingers, I summoned my bachelor's-degree-in-philosophy level of eloquence and answered, "Biiiiiiih," accompanied by sticking out my tongue.  
  
Man, to have that finesse and dexterity that Kami-sama gave me on the airport runway.... Now, that was _skill_. You'd figure that after three training sessions, I would have gotten somewhere. But still, here I was, after an hour of running around, with the level of aim that resulted in a training field which rivaled the face of a blind man trying to shave himself. Using a straight razor. After smoking crack. While he suffered extreme hand cramps.  
  
"Don't be so negative, Andrew-kun! The hand cramps bit was just a little excessive, perhaps."  
  
I bit back a sigh of exasperation. "I thought you were going to stop reading my mind, Urd."  
  
She giggled. Only Urd can giggle and make it sound more sexy than cute. "Oh, let me have my fun. I let you have yours, don't I?"  
  
I grinned. Skuld, watching from her position by her holoprojector, muttered "Bleah."  
  
"That's true. Your turn, now?"  
  
Urd nodded. "One hour, yep. Come on, then."  
  
I jumped to my feet, eagerly. "How much this time?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Hmm.... Okay. Solid granite, tetrahedral shape, eight metric tons. You have a minute."  
  
Urd's my instructor in _power_, you dolts. Brute strength enhanced by the runes in Heaven's Knuckle--the key was unlocking and controlling the power. What did you think I was talking about?  
  
The pyramid of rock appeared on the battlefield. "HA!" I shouted, and set on to it. As I concentrated, the lines engraved in my weapon glowed softly. As I said, it was also about control; power was more than having a good physical workout (though I did get that, certainly).  
  
On top of that, this one was excellent stress relief....  
  
Once the monolith was reduced to rubble, I turned, panting. "How...how fast...was it?"  
  
Urd frowned. "Sixty-two seconds. I would have stopped you, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Plus, you were almost done anyway."  
  
"Feh," mumbled Skuld. "Absolutely no subtlety. Just running in and smashing things up."  
  
"Oh, it's all well and good if you can swing a hammer like a gymnast with a baton, but what help is it going to be if you don't have enough force even to dent the skin on a Ch'roll?" Urd shot back.  
  
"Well, if you have enough skill, you could hit the vulnerable spot, and that doesn't take too much force--"  
  
"Why bother when you can just blast its head off, though? And you know the GB species doesn't _have_ a vulnerable spot. They'd just keep on spouting off nasty remarks while trying to rip you apart."  
  
I sighed. It was going to another one of those days. Actually, there had been only three previous training days. Well, they were shaping up to be just the same.  
  
"I'm taking a break, you two," I called out, in the absolute confidence that neither would hear me. I approached the gazebo on the edge of the field. "Wonder if Belldandy made cookies again...."  
  
In fact, she did. "Hello, Andrew-san," she called out, appearing from behind the small structure, brandishing a plate of chocolate chip'ed pieces of Heaven. The sight of that would make armies surrender for a taste of home-baked goodness.  
  
"Ooh, thanks! My favorite.... You know that your sisters are fighting again, huh?"  
  
"I heard them. I should go stop them before they take up too much of your training time."  
  
I trooped along behind her as she glided across the field. "Skuld! Urd!" Both of them froze, guilty expressions on their faces. The one on Urd's disappeared in an instant, though. "Please, not now. We have much work to do, still."  
  
"Right, right," said Urd, smoothly. "Andrew, let's get going then."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later...and I was hurting.  
  
"Did you really ow have to ack push me that hard argh today?"  
  
It was annoying. Here I was, a guardian angel, and I still had to suffer the indignities of sore muscles due to being out of shape.  
  
"We're behind schedule anyway. Don't be such a baby...or do I have to kiss it and make it--"  
  
"Pleasedon'tgotherePLEASE! Ow!"  
  
At that moment, I felt a soothing warmth rush through me, lifting my body above its aches and pains, leaving them far, far behind....  
  
"Urd, don't tease him so. Are you feeling better now, Andrew-san?"  
  
"Thanks for the healing spell, Belldandy...."  
  
Now, it was Belldandy's turn. She teaches me just about everything else that's necessary. For example, now I know how to shrink Heaven's Knuckle down from its full size to its form as a blacksmith's hammer, as it was presently, hanging from a loop on my belt. I nicknamed this form Heaven's Nail Clipping. After Belldandy looked at me in no uncertain manner, I stopped calling it that.  
  
(She raised an eyebrow! One eyebrow! How come a single raised eyebrow on Belldandy is so disconcerting?)  
  
Another thing--how to fly with these wings. They're really nice to have, you know. I like flying in planes, but that just doesn't even come close to being able to soar through the air on my own power, gliding on thermals, being up in the sky.... It's also pretty convenient how they pass right through my clothes when they unfurl, not ripping anything, but are otherwise tangible. They thought of everything.  
  
"Andrew-san, today is slightly different. We'll be going to Yggdrasil to finalize your operating parameters...that is, set your power levels and abilities," she explained, seeing the blank look on my face.  
  
"Ah." I nodded.  
  
The four of us quickly made our way to the Great Tree, once again entering. Belldandy swept over to the nearest unoccupied terminal. I followed, looking over her shoulder. "Why'd it take so long to do this, anyway?"  
  
"As was said earlier, Class I guardian angels are very rare. It's been a while since any have been appointed, and each case has to be specially prepared, considering all the circumstances. Some of it is calculated by Yggdrasil, while other parts--including the overall review--have to be drawn up by gods. And goddesses."  
  
I blinked. "So that's where you've been this past week...."  
  
"You know, Keiichi's been feeling lonely, Sis. You shouldn't be away from him that much, you know." Urd grinned. She always seemed to be smiling, in one manner or another.  
  
Belldandy blushed lightly, something which _she_ always seemed to be doing. "Anyway. Your power level is to be one degree higher than the standard warrior angel. Associated element, ice." She tapped a key, and I felt a buzzing sensation. Heaven's Na...Knuckle seemed to cool. "As for magical capabilities outside of your elemental manipulation, you'll be restricted to some healing and defensive spells. Intrinsic quality...we deemed your job important enough to merit grade A regeneration."  
  
"What's grade A regeneration?"  
  
"So long as Skuld is...." Belldandy's face shadowed as she hesitated there. Skuld herself looked away, studying the walls intently. "So long as your charge is alive, you essentially cannot be killed. Physical injuries will heal on their own very quickly, so long as countering magic isn't in effect. Also, there can't be anything in the wound--that would block the regeneration. For example, if you were stabbed with a knife...the knife would have to be removed before healing could take place."  
  
I noted that Urd had gotten this odd look on her face when Belldandy said "grade A". I thought it would be pretty cool, but I wasn't so sure anymore, having seen that. Well, maybe I could ask her later. I watched as a few more keys were typed. The buzzing sensation grew for a few moments, rattling my head, then cut off suddenly. "Yow."  
  
"It's finished. How do you feel?"  
  
"Er...fine? Yes. Fine."  
  
Belldandy nodded, then resumed her typing. "Now, then, to update the records...this will be just a few minutes."  
  
In the meantime, Skuld looked me over inquisitively, then whipped out some sort of device. I backed away. "Skuld, what's that? It took me hours to get the green out of my hair last time you pointed something weird at me."  
  
She sniffed. "Just an ordinary scanner. Like Oneesama said, it's been a while since a Class I's been around. I never saw one before, so I'm curious what your readouts are like." She paused. "Cool!" She punched a few more buttons.  
  
"I guess there isn't any harm." I stood patiently as she continued her scan. "Hey, Urd, come over here, would you?"  
  
"What's up?" She stepped my way.  
  
"Why did you look funny when Belldandy mentioned my regeneration?"  
  
For once, Urd appeared uncomfortable. "Well.... I've known a few warrior angels who had grade A regen. It's...it's just...no, no, don't worry about it. They were just reckless, because they knew they had it. Just be careful, and don't get into situations that require the full extent of your healing abilities. I don't think it's likely that you'll run into the same problems. Trust me--you don't want to know. And hopefully, you won't need to know." She smiled slightly. "I hope you're not scared."  
  
I eyed her dubiously. Needless to say, it didn't reassure me in the slightest.  
  
"Could I see the hammer, please? This'll take just a second."  
  
"Sure," I replied, absently, lifting it from my belt. "Well, Urd, I--"  
  
"WAK!" *THUD*  
  
Three pairs of eyes, one of them mine, swiveled around simultaneously. They settled on Skuld, currently on her knees. Her hands were pinned beneath Heaven's Knuckle, now expanded back to its full size. "OWOWOWOW! Get it off me! Wah!"  
  
I silently picked up the hammer which was like a beam of light for me, and like a beam of steel for Skuld. She yanked her stinging hands back, shaking them, and sniffling. I caught her gaze, and she smiled sheepishly at me, through a few tears.  
  
"Eh...heh...."  
  
"No ice cream for you tonight."  
  
"Awww! No fair...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy finished up her hour with me by teaching me some elementary magic, both my healing and shielding spells--beginning with fixing Skuld's fingers--as well as how to use my ice elemental abilities. (I suppose, to be fair to her, I should call her my magic tutor now, rather than just my teacher of miscellany.) It was really quite fun. All I have to do is figure out how to create an ice sculpture of that really annoying guy one floor down from where I am at work, and I can have some extra stress relief. Mweh. Heh. Heh.  
  
Now, we were done for the day. I was feeling kind of tired; my abilities only take care of injuries and the like--I still have to eat and rest to recover energy, that sort of thing. Anyway, I followed the three back to Earth, grabbing a ride with Belldandy through her mirror transport mode. Don't ask me to explain how that feels.  
  
"Andrew-san," she said as we arrived, "would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"  
  
She's asked me this both of the previous Wednesdays, starting with the day that I arrived here. I think this is going to become a ritual, of sorts.  
  
"I would love to," I answered, with a smile. Hey, I'm a single young male. My cooking skills are perhaps better than most bachelors' (Mom has pronounced my simple vegetable sautees as "very good"), but this is Belldandy's food I'm talking about. I'm not going to miss this, ever.  
  
"Hello, Belldandy...hey, Andrew!" greeted Keiichi, coming around the corner in the hallway. "How are you today?"  
  
Good old Keiichi. I could say that he'd never know how lucky he is, but the thing is, I'm sure he does realize it. No one could ever take Belldandy for granted. Besides, the guy's had pretty rotten luck with females before she came into his life.  
  
"Pretty good," I answered, grinning and summoning a small bit of power. I put my hand out, palm up, and said, "Need to keep your drinks cold? I'm your man!"  
  
There was a flash of magic and a crinkling sound.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Keiichi, after a moment.  
  
"Ysssss," I answered, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, dear," said Belldandy. "Let me thaw your arm out...."  
  
Though ice is my elemental, it seems I can still get hurt by it, especially when I do it to myself. Geez, I try to flash-freeze the moisture in the air above my hand, and I get my forearm instead. So that's what it's like to have ice crystals form in your veins. Very interesting.  
  
"Ow! Eagh! Thanks...ooh, I can feel it healing up. Gah! Remind me never to show off, okay?"  
  
"Ha! You could try telling Urd that, too. She's always messing up her magic spells." Skuld stood in the doorway of the bathroom, from where she had observed my little mishap.  
  
"I heard that!" said the TV in the living room.  
  
It never ends....  
  
But, at least, life would go on. Belldandy slipped into the kitchen to make dinner, while Keiichi and I sat down at the table, crosslegged. We ignored the continuing squabble between Skuld and Urd.  
  
"So, you learned magic today?" ventured Keiichi.  
  
I nodded. "Not as well as I'd hoped, I guess. I'm kind of worried. Things are coming to me too slowly--it's been more than two weeks already, and I'm doing so poorly. At least nothing's happened yet." I shook my head. I was, frankly, afraid of having to do my job, considering my learning curve.  
  
"Don't worry. Besides, you're not the only one protecting her, Belldandy and Urd are here. You all can manage. I'm sure." He smiled.  
  
"I hope so." I looked at the glass of water in front of me. "Let me try this again." I concentrated.  
  
*crackle*  
  
"Hey! You did it!"  
  
"Yeh." I grinned, then peered at the cup. Unfortunately, I had frozen more than just a few cubes into it, and I was still thirsty. "Be right back."  
  
I returned from the kitchen with another glass of water. As I sat back down, Keiichi spoke. "Hey, Andrew? Could you tell me about what's going on, exactly? I mean...like, what or who you're protecting Skuld from. None of them will tell me."  
  
I regarded him silently for a few moments. "I think it's because none of us really know much about all of this ourselves. We can't get more specific than simply, 'some agents of Hell'. Belldandy is pretty sure, though, that they aren't out to...kill...her. The doublet system's in effect--if she...dies, then so will her demon counterpart."  
  
"Oh. I see." He sounded slightly relieved. "I'd forgotten about that."  
  
I wanted to let it at that, but...as Skuld's friend and big-brother type, he had the right to know. "However...as Urd pointed out, who knows? They're trying to ruin the Future of Mankind. They might be desperate enough...and since no one knows who links to whom, they can't do it that way."  
  
A gloom had settled over the room. He merely nodded, and we both were silent.  
  
As I studied the frozen glass on the table and sipped from the other one, I wondered. Really, who in Hell wanted to hurt Skuld? Why? I mean, the world was already cranking out enough strife and misery anyway.Was it really necessary, to cause more trouble? ...but then, that was what Hell was all about.  
  
I hate it when I drop into this sort of mood. Time to do something about it. "Keiichi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When are you going to ask her to marry you?"  
  
Keiichi blushed on cue. That fact supported my conclusion that Belldandy and Keiichi were perfect for each other.  
  
"I, I, I, I...."  
  
"Forget it. You're hopeless." I grinned. "I'm surprised Urd still hasn't given up."  
  
He looked miffed. "Well, someday. We're just not ready yet." I nodded, but still smirked a bit. He decided to try to turn the tables on me. "What about you? Sooner or later, Urd's going to try to get you matched up with someone."  
  
Now he grinned, while my face slipped to a bemused expression, as I scratched my head. "Been too busy since college really even to think about that stuff. Too busy now with getting used to Japan and my new job. Both jobs, that is. But I suppose she's going to try, indeed." I smiled again, vaguely sardonic. "I welcome her to give it her best shot."  
  
Keiichi developed a look of extreme surprise. "You _want_ her to... to...you're nuts!"  
  
"You challenged me, young man?" said a voice by my ear.  
  
I like to imagine that I didn't show the slightest amount of disturbance by Urd's sudden appearance. The unexpected extension of my wings, though, denied that. Still, after a few moments of regaining my internal balance, I answered in a perfectly straight voice, "Yes, I guess I did."  
  
In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best of answers. I suppose I was too confident in my ability to control myself when it came to girls and surmount anything that Urd might come up with. Unlike Keiichi, I don't get so easily flustered.... Oh, forget that. Right now, it was almost dinnertime. Actually, it wasn't; Belldandy was still in the middle of preparing. Hmm.  
  
As I got to my feet, I said, "I think I'll help Belldandy out with dinner. I want to learn how to cook better." I spun around to face Urd. "After all, it would be wonderful to make a meal for my future date, yes?" I marched myself to the kitchen.  
  
In hindsight, that was _definitely_ a stupid thing to say. Oh well.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The meal was, of course, wonderful. Plus, I picked up a few cooking tips from Belldandy. We talked for a little while after we finished, but not for too long. I was already yawning halfway through eating, and now, I felt particularly wiped out. My brain was feeling sluggish, too. Runes of magic kept on dancing around in my mind.  
  
"I'd best go home, now...gotta get some rest. Thanks for dinner, Belldandy. It was great."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled, as she always did.  
  
Urd got up with me to see me out. That struck me as slightly odd, since usually it was Skuld or Keiichi who did that.  
  
"So, Andrew-kun. You've settled into your life well here, huh?" She glanced ahead to the doorway. I thought I spied a small smile on her face, wondered at it a bit, then decided not to worry about it. Brain was already overloaded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...it's nice being here. I'm glad I came. So far."I smiled slightly. "Anyway...." I reached for the door and opened it.  
  
On the other side was an attractive young woman, fist poised to knock. I blinked. She blinked.  
  
"Um...hi, Urd. Who's this?" she asked.  
  
Urd nudged me. I blinked again. "Ah. I'm...er, Andrew Huang. Er. Well, the Japanese reading of my name is Kou Antoku, if you prefer."  
  
She seemed to be waiting for more information. Oh, crap. I hadn't planned on explaining my presence here...add to that the fact that I was tired, and things could be complicated. "Er...I'm a relative of Urd's. And Belldandy's. And Skuld's. Yeah." I found myself staring at her, trying not to lose mental focus. It didn't seem like she noticed; it was somewhat dark by now.  
  
She frowned at me. "You certainly don't look Scandinavian. And with a name like 'Huang'? You're Chinese, aren't you?"  
  
"Taiwanese," I corrected automatically, while my brain raced. "Related by marriage, that is. Yeah. Um. I moved into the area two weeks ago, from the United States."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm Morisato Megumi. Keiichi's little sister. Two weeks already?This is the first time we've met."  
  
"...I've been busy. Not been around here too much." Please, please, let's leave it at that, my mind's too fuzzy to keep inventing madly.  
  
Fortunately, Megumi didn't pry further. "Well. Your Japanese is quite good. It's a pleasure to meet you--I imagine we'll run into each other again...." She smiled. "Good evening."  
  
"Yes...good night."  
  
She stepped aside to let me pass, then ducked in the doorway. I breathed a sigh of relief, then started walking, as I heard her greet her brother and Belldandy from inside. I stopped when I realized that Urd was still just behind me. I turned around.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Ah-ha." She grinned.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End chapter three.  



	4. 4

Shall we continue, then?  
  
************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 4.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
I sat up in bed so suddenly, I almost gave myself whiplash.  
  
The reason for this wasn't quite coming to me, at the moment. As I rubbed my sore neck, I tried to piece together the two badly conflicting images and sensations that, upon colliding, just now jolted me out of peaceful sleep.  
  
Okay...the first was...ah, the dream I had been having. Nice, pleasant, me having dinner with...Megumi. Ah. At a candlelit table. Ah-ha. With romantic music playing. Hmm, yes. And she was getting up and leaning over, looking at me with those big, luminous eyes, a slight blush on her rosy cheeks, her lips in a small, cute smile, but suggesting that they were about to do something else....  
  
Urd, I'm going to kill y--  
  
Oh, the second thing, yes, something which complemented the dream like dill pickles on ice cream because it was a voice screaming HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY SKULD IS BEING THREATENED THE FUTURE IS ENDANGERED GET UP YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE SOLDIER AND MOVE THAT LAZY ARSE NOW NOW NOW!  
  
I fell out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. Good grief, this had been the equivalent of getting dunked into a pool of ice cold water for waking up. I managed to throw on some clothes and get my shoes on the correct feet, before running out the door. I cursed as I missed my mouth with the toothpick that had been dug out of my jeans pocket and instead jabbed myself in the chin.  
  
Upon bursting out, I briefly noted that it was barely growing light. I hoped no one would notice this.... My wings, which had already popped out when I awoke, spread wide, and I jumped over the railing in front of my third-story apartment door. I silently glided a short distance toward the temple, and hit the ground running to cover the rest of the distance, while chewing nervously on the toothpick.Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.  
  
I reached the temple and was about to knock when the door opened, revealing a somber Belldandy. "Skuld's sleeping right now," she said, before I could ask. "You need to prevent something from happening." She took me by the hand and pulled me inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I pushed aside my earlier, brief irritation as I sat down across from Urd at the table. "All right, tell me what's going on...."  
  
Belldandy shook her head. "The most we may really say is that something is on the move. The Ultimate Force sees a little into the future, a little into the past, and Yggdrasil has determined that the something is up to no good."  
  
A phrase appeared in my mind: cannon fodder. "We're going into this blind? Bleh...."  
  
Urd answered, hesitantly, "No, we're not...um, _you_ are."  
  
My toothpick went *snap*. "You're joking," I said, spitting out slivers of wood. "Please say that you're joking." Nononono, this was too soon, it couldn't be, not yet not yet!  
  
"I'm afraid not, Andrew-san. I will take you there, but I may only interfere at the last possible moment, if it comes down to that. Kami-sama said so, when the message about this was sent to us." Belldandy paused, then looked me in the eye. "He always has a good reason for His decisions. Please, understand that."  
  
I looked at the two of them, my gaze switching from one to the other a few times. I groaned and leaned back. "Jumping right into it, I see. Well...if the Lord believes I can do it, then I should trust Him."  
  
The goddesses both smiled at my words. I suppose I'd passed a small test. "Are you ready?" Urd asked, rising to her feet.  
  
I nodded, and was going to answer, but yawned instead. "Could I have some coffee, at least?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After getting caffeinated--Belldandy, bless her, had a pot brewing in the kitchen before I'd arrived--I walked to the hallway mirror for the first part of the trip. Once I was sent over the long distance to what might be called a staging area, a small teleport spell would bring me to the actual target point. I stared at my reflection and took a deep breath.  
  
And Belldandy took me through the mirror. As I said earlier, I couldn't describe the feeling of it, but somehow, this time, it felt different than the other couple of times I'd taken the mirror transport. Nerves, perhaps.  
  
We emerged near a highway, from a convex traffic mirror, the kind that was used at a tricky intersection so that drivers could see traffic coming from around the bend.  
  
It was rush hour, that much was clear. Cars were still streaming along steadily here, but some distance up ahead, it was all slowing down into gridlock as multiple lanes merged and parted yet further on. I peered around owlishly.  
  
"Hey, everyone's on the right side of the road."  
  
"Many, if not most, problems will be outside of Japan, Andrew-san. Those that do not target my sister personally, that is." Belldandy alighted behind me, making no sound save for her words. She gestured, and we were now a little further away from the slowdown, now barely visible through the haze of smog. "Be prepared. There will be some trucks coming; one of them seems to be where this...issue will strike."  
  
I nodded, and extended my wings, readying my hammer. Something niggled at the back of my mind, but I had no time for that right now.  
  
"Don't worry about the people in the cars; I've cast an invisibility spell on you. They won't notice anything. Now!"  
  
At her command, my legs tensed and I leapt at the cargo truck coming along, landing in that space between the cab and trailer. My wings swung around instinctively to keep my balance, as I looked around quickly. Nothing here. Maybe on top of the shipping container? I carefully pulled myself up on the back of the cab as the truck sped along.  
  
Then I heard it. From below.  
  
Smeg.  
  
I dropped back to where I'd landed initially, and dipped my head down to look underneath.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
It was ugly. And it had bad breath. I mean, really bad breath.  
  
I yanked myself back up, feeling my hair get parted by a vicious swipe of yellowed claws. It looked like gremlins from before, but somewhat nastier, stronger. At least there was only one, instead of five. That was the good thing.  
  
I looked at Heaven's Knuckle, big and chunky war maul it was. This was the bad thing. How was I going to....  
  
Stop thinking about it and just do it, I railed internally. Fine.  
  
I took Heaven's Knuckle from my belt, changed it to its larger form, and leaned down again, the weapon held in front of myself protectively.  
  
It snarled at me, but didn't attack again: it was further away now, poised over--no, under--the center of the truck cab, about to swipe at it. Probably to cut the brake lines or something. Not good.  
  
I prodded at the thing with Heaven's Knuckle, distracting it from whatever it was about to do. But it wasn't like I could beat it like this. I gritted my teeth as it batted away my hammer, trying not to lose my grip on the platform. Falling off at highway speeds wasn't very appealing. It raised its arm again, and I swung at it clumsily with one hand.  
  
I missed its body. But this time I batted aside its claws instead and deflected the strike. It screeched angrily at the sparks flung up from the contact and lashed out at me again. I felt myself flinch, and that brought up a vague feeling of annoyance. Dammit, I had a job to do, not the time to be afraid.  
  
Then I let out a grunt of surprise as the truck suddenly turned a bit sharply. It didn't...did it?  
  
No, it was just following a bend in the highway. Good. I grimly looked back at the demon...which was now gone.  
  
"What the--where'd it go?"  
  
No one answered, of course, because I was the only there. I looked around wildly, and caught a blur of black and red bouncing off the asphalt near the rear of the trailer, and then disappearing behind.  
  
Had I beaten it? Best make sure....  
  
I hauled myself up to the top of the platform, crouched, and leapt straight up, snapping my wings out and peering backward, searching, searching...there it was, hopping backward through traffic past the bend. I landed on the trailer and pushed off again, this time to glide backward in pursuit. My heart was racing, even though nothing had really happened yet.  
  
Well--that was the point. Make sure nothing happened, right?  
  
I flew along, tracking the demon carefully, trying not to lose it. There was a small stretch of open road, an empty spot in the flow of traffic, though that wouldn't last long....  
  
Hmm. Why not?  
  
Heaven's Knuckle reverted to its small form, and I reared back and hurled it downward, adjusting for the demon's movement, and....  
  
Missed. Drat.  
  
Now I was lacking my principal weapon, and the demon had taken a moment to look at the hammer, lying next to it, and turned to make a face at me. Which it did very well, as it was naturally endowed to do so.  
  
Of course, that also left it wide open to get slammed by the next cargo truck to come through, sending it flying like a broken puppet over to the side of the road.  
  
Huh. Was that it?  
  
Stunned, I hung in the air, just staring at the heap of knobby, spindly nastiness lying on the shoulder. It wasn't moving. "Belldandy?" I called out.  
  
No answer. Okay. Well, time to make sure it was actually dead. If demons could be 'killed' as such.  
  
I swooped down to the ground and approached it warily. Still no movement. I stuck my foot out to nudge it--  
  
I hope the invisibility spell came with a sound dampener or something, because I screamed like a little girl when it latched onto my leg and pulled itself up to swipe at my head. I managed to block it with my arms, my unprotected arms, my now bleeding badly arms ow ow ow that friggin hurt!  
  
No hammer, and it was on me. Smeg.  
  
I flailed wildly, getting slashed up more by the damn thing. What was I supposed to do--  
  
I felt one of my hands close on a sinewy arm, and then the other as well. And then I remembered my ice.  
  
This was going to hurt, but well, it was hurting already. I held on tight and concentrated.  
  
There was a crackling sound, one that continued for a while.  
  
"Very good, Andrew-san."  
  
"Wurgh."  
  
Belldandy studied the block of ice at the end of my arms. It contained my hands, but more importantly, it contained the demon, now stuck with a surprised look on its face. At least, I was guessing it was surprised; the various expressions of horribly ugly were hard to tell apart.  
  
Thinking about something like that was also a little tough with the bitter chill that made the bones of my arms ache distracting me.  
  
"Break your hands free, Andrew-san. Tell the ice to let you go. Then you can finish off the demon."  
  
"Urnk," I agreed, and with a little work, got my hands out while leaving the rest of it intact. The block of ice fell heavily to the ground, and for a moment, I was worried that it might shatter open and free the demon. Fortunately, it held. I looked at my frozen hands. "Can you...ow...thaw them out again, Belldandy?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can, but try to do that yourself this time. The next time, I might not be around to do that for you, and you might still have to fight."  
  
I nodded, and exerted my will over the ice on and in my hands, still staring at the demon. I didn't want to let it get away, not now.  
  
"And that was a good idea, what you did with Heaven's Knuckle. But you'll have to work on your aim, as well as remembering to call it back to yourself afterward."  
  
"Er. Right. Silly me." I sighed.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, Andrew-san. It's your first mission, and all things considered, you did well."  
  
"Could always be better." Finally, the ice vanished, and I could feel a warmth spread through my hands. The healing, no doubt. I felt the same warmth in my forearms where I'd been scratched up.  
  
Well, I don't know why Urd was worried, but I liked this regeneration thing.  
  
That done...I concentrated again, this time on Heaven's Knuckle, and it appeared at my feet. I frowned; it was supposed to appear in my hands. Something else to work on later. I scooped it up, changed it, and eyed the demon in the ice thoughtfully.  
  
It remained frozen, but I though I saw its face take on an appearance of fear. I smiled, and demonstrated that I was much better at the overhead smash when the target was stationary.  
  
When the echoes finally died away, I sighed and leaned back against the guardrail, as the morning traffic continued to zoom past us, unheeding. I considered the situation.  
  
"You know, Belldandy, this place is familiar."  
  
"Familiar."  
  
"I couldn't tell earlier, because I haven't actually driven on this road specifically."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"But I've driven on that road down there, beneath that bridge, quite a lot over the past year and a half."  
  
She just smiled as I looked at her.  
  
"We traveled pretty far, didn't we?"  
  
"Back to the East Coast of the US."  
  
"And several weeks in time backward."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sank to the ground. "I just prevented that truck from smashing through the rail on that bridge and falling on a bunch of people, such as myself. Didn't I?"  
  
"Yes," she said again. "You prevented it from sabotaging the truck before that curve in the road, and defeated it as it backtracked to try again on another truck."  
  
"Oh. Well. Cool. Can we go back now? I need to--"  
  
And then I found myself draped over the guardrail, throwing up everything in my stomach, which was pretty much the coffee I drank prior to coming out here, before getting to the dry heaves very quickly. Belldandy was rubbing my back and saying something soothing.  
  
"Damn," I muttered, not stopping myself from saying that word for the first time in a little while.  
  
"As I said, it was your first mission. It's all right if you're feeling a little shaken up."  
  
"It was the thing's breath, I swear," I mumbled faintly, wincing at the wretched taste of stomach acid coating the inside of my mouth. I spat a few times, but it didn't go away.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
I could, and I pushed myself upright slowly, taking several deep breaths. "Let's go back," I said. "I need more coffee now." And a beer, but I didn't say that out loud, because it was too early for that, and I had to go to work soon anyway.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
They--that is, a bunch of the people in my department--decided to go out after work that evening, which promised a lot of alcohol. However, they were going to go to a karaoke bar, so I decided to pass. I normally enjoy something like that, but tonight required something a little more laid back than that. Something quieter.  
  
My colleagues didn't protest much when I begged off. I'd been a bit of a zombie the entire day at the office.  
  
I also wanted to see Skuld sooner rather than later, since she'd stayed asleep the entire morning, and I'd left to catch the train to work before she woke. Just to make sure.  
  
...not that it was necessary, really, the logical part of my mind said. This had already all been taken care of. It had been taken care of for the past couple of weeks; I was just sent back to fulfill the letter of the wish as well as the spirit of it, and it happened just as it was supposed to.  
  
I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure Skuld was all right.  
  
Which brought me to the front doorstep of temple, knocking. I heard Belldandy call out from inside, then open the door after a few moments. She smiled. "Come in, Andrew-san. I'll fetch Skuld for you."  
  
I nodded wordlessly, and went over to sit down at the table in the living room, putting my briefcase down at my side. Soon, Skuld was bounding in, some odd contraption in her hands.  
  
"Hi, Andrew! You wanted to see me?"  
  
I smiled at my charge. "Just...well, you know what happened this morning, right?"  
  
She plopped down next to me, tossing the device between her hands lightly. "Yeah. First mission, huh? Went back to stop the accident?"  
  
"Yup. Hey, I got you something." I put the plastic bag I'd been carrying with me along with my usual work things on the table.  
  
"Ooh! Fudge ripple!"  
  
"Mmm. Enjoy...just as long as you don't spoil your appetite for dinner."  
  
"Hey, you want to stay? I'm sure Oneesama can cook up a little extra tonight."  
  
It was tempting, and I had barely tasted her cooking last night because I'd been so tired. But I really needed to finish off that batch of vegetables in the fridge before it all wilted, and I also didn't want to get spoiled by Belldandy's cooking by having it too often.  
  
Much as I could use some relaxing company.  
  
"Thanks, Skuld, but I don't want to be a burden to her," I said, smiling and reaching over to ruffle her hair. She squeaked indignantly and smoothed everything back into place. "I've already got the rice cooking anyway, assuming I set the timer right on the thing this morning."  
  
She nodded, looking a little disappointed. I'm glad she was fond of me, rather than the opposite. Having a guardian angel thrust on you would make some people annoyed. Then she brightened a bit. "Hey, are you free on Saturday, then? I wanna test out this anti-gravity engine, and it's best with other observers." She held up the gadget she'd been fidgeting with and grinned.  
  
"Sure thing. What time?"  
  
"After lunch...how about one in the afternoon? I'm going to finish this up tomorrow and put it in the body of the flyer. This'll be cool!"  
  
I laughed, nodded, and walked over to the front door, about to be let out. Then I spun around and hugged Skuld quickly.  
  
"Man, I was worried about you this morning. Even after I realized what was going on."  
  
She blushed slightly and hugged me back. "You're not mad, are you?"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Well...they did kind of trick you. I mean, we can't lie, because we're goddesses, but I know they talked about it like it was a new problem."  
  
I scratched my head, and nodded slightly. "I realized that, yeah, but for some reason, I don't really mind. I think they did it to prepare me for when it happens...well, for real. Not that what happened wasn't real, but--you know what I mean."  
  
Skuld nodded. "They were thinking that you needed some more confidence in yourself, so they gave you a real mission, but one that they were pretty sure you'd be able to accomplish. Oneesama was allowed to help if everything really did go wrong and make sure that the mission was completed, but she was sure you wouldn't need it."  
  
I smiled. "Ah. Well, I guess I did do it."  
  
She beamed at me and nodded vigorously. "Yup! I think you're ready to be my guardian angel. Just don't slack on your training."  
  
"I won't." I ruffled her hair again, and stepped out of the house. She was doing all right. Good.  
  
So, a short walk later, I put my key into the lock of my front door, and discovered that it was already unlocked. I always lock the door--it's one of those things I never forget. I frowned. And then I heard the voice from inside.  
  
"Andrew-kun? Come on in! I brought something for you!"  
  
Urd?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Eventually, I found myself holding a glass of sake.  
  
It was my ninth glass. Or maybe tenth.  
  
Y'see, Urd had invited herself in to celebrate my first successful mission with a bottle from her special stash. It was good sake. Good for toasting today's little victory. Pretty sweet, pretty smooth.  
  
Which is why I was already on my ninth glass. No, tenth. It was pretty strong, too.  
  
I wasn't drunk. Honest.  
  
Urd was on her fifteenth at least, now grinning madly at me and downing some more, smacking her lips loudly. "Drink up! Drinkupdrinkup."  
  
At least she'd waited for me to make some fried rice so I wouldn't be drinking on a completely empty stomach. She'd had some too and complained about how plain it was. But that was coming from someone who ate Belldandy's cooking almost every day.  
  
I squinted at the glass. It was cold. Cold despite having sat out for a while and filled with sake from a bottle that wasn't being chilled right now. Though the sake itself was still cold too. "Hey, Urd, why's it cold still?"  
  
"Put a spell onnit. Perfect for drinking this stuff. Same as the bottle."  
  
"Oooh. Good idea." I drank.  
  
This was good sake. The kind you drank cold, not hot. And you sip, not slam. It's the cheap stuff that they heat up, you know. And usually for cold weather. Still summer here. Mmm, summer. I liked summer. But I liked winter too.  
  
Okay, maybe I was getting close to drunk. I could feel my liver starting to complain too.  
  
I finished off the rest of the glass and burped, setting it down on the table. In a flash, Urd was filling it up again, but only got partway. She frowned. The bottle was empty.  
  
"Aww, out already."  
  
I felt a little lightheaded. But I could go on a little longer. Really. At least, it seemed like she wanted more. Need to be a good host. "I got some beer in the fridge. You want?"  
  
She laughed, and pulled out another bottle from...somewhere. "Got it covered. Siddown, I'm servin' you tonight." She opened the second bottle and filled my glass the rest of the way up.  
  
"Can't drink too much more, Urd. I, uh, I got to work tomorrow still."  
  
"Ahh, 'sokay, you'll be fiiine. 'n' yer looking less, less trau-muh-tized than before." She stressed each syllable heavily. Hey, we were speaking in English now. Musta slipped back a little while ago.  
  
"Wasn't traumatized. Just shook up a little." I shrugged and took a little sip. Well. Probably time to slow down now. "Anyway. Mmm. I got really drunk once. Had a hangover. Dun' wanna do that again."  
  
She reached over and punched my shoulder, hard. I bobbled my glass, yelping as it almost spilled. "Bah! You'll be alllll right. Urd's watching over you."  
  
"That's what I was worried about." Oops. I said it.  
  
She leaned over close on the couch, eyes flashing. I felt a little afraid, the kind of fear you get when it's also fogged up with alcohol. "And why are you worried, Andrewwwwwww?"  
  
I blinked a few times. "Cuz, uh, cuz...you're the kind of person who, who'd try to get me to drink waaaaay too much. And it might work, too."  
  
She seemed to think about this a little bit. "Yeah. Okay, you're probably right. But what's wrong with drinking a lot?"  
  
"Mmm, it feels good right now, but you wanna die in the morning?"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Good, good, got my way outta that one.  
  
We subsided, and drank some more.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whaddaya think 'bout Meg-chan?"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Dunno what to think," I said, feeling a little stubborn. "Just met her for a couple minutes last night."  
  
"Think she's cute?"  
  
"Mmm. Lotsa girls are cute. You're cute. Belldandy's cute too. And Skuld, of course. She's cute."  
  
She smacked me on the arm. "I'm not cute! I'm gorgeous, not cute." She laughed. "And Keiichi's got dibs on Bell already. And she's beautiful, not cute. And Skuld...I didn't mean that kind of cute. And she's bratty, not cute." She blinked, paused, appeared to think over what she just said. "How much have I drunk?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Yeah, that's about right. Anyway. Like I said. Think Megumi's cute? Gimme a straight answer now."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, she is." I was grudging. But hey, I had to admit it.  
  
"She's a nice girl too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come on, let me set you two up!"  
  
I frowned and drained my cup. "Why ya wanna play matchmaker so much right now?"  
  
She poked me in the side, and I squirmed a little. "Cuz you haven't had a date in forever, right?"  
  
"Too busy. I said so. Gotta keep priorities straight an' all."  
  
"Well, neither has she. And you two, you two would be cute together. Stuff priorities. Yeah."  
  
I grunted as she yanked my cup away and filled it yet again. Twelve? Something like that. She pushed it back into my hand. "Cute?"  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It'd be a waste not to get you two together!"  
  
I burped again.  
  
"See? You're so cute!"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
She nudged me again. "Come onnnnn. Don't you feel lonely? Don't you wish you had what Keiichi and Bell have?"  
  
I grinned and waggled a finger at her. "I had plennnnny of that feeling- sorry-for-m'self stuff in high school. Dun' need it anymore." I straightened up and sniffed loftily. I think it was lofty. Hard to tell after eleven drinks. No, twelve. "I'm fine with bein' a bachelor."  
  
"Bahhhh. Doesn't, doesn't mean you can't take a chance when it comes along. Come on." Poke, poke.  
  
"Okay, okay. Maybe. Sometime. Um. Mebbe. Hm."  
  
"Can start slow. I'll have Bell invite her for dinner next Wednesday too. Make sure you two sit next to each other. But everyone will be there also. Chat with her. You can do that, eh? Eh?" She nudged me.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hee hee. And don't worry 'bout Keiichi. He likes you, I'm sure he'll approve." She smiled, pleased with herself. I was too intoxicated to be worried now.  
  
But--  
  
"Oh, Urd?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Dun' mess with my dreams, 'kay?"  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"But I'm cute?"  
  
"Cute. But no fun."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I didn't have a hangover, but I did have a bad case of nausea. And something to look forward to next Wednesday.  
  
Well, hey, Megumi is cute.  
  
But first, where's the Pepto....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not much to say about this chapter. I am trying to avoid the common trap of 'woe-is-me' SI angst, particularly of the romantic kind. As my avatar said, I had enough of that in my real life back in high school, and got over it pretty much in college. :) Hope you enjoyed. 


	5. 5

************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 5.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
Saturday was a sunny day. I was glad for this, because Skuld would have been running around even if it were pouring down rain. She's rather focused when it comes to playing with new toys, and once she decided to test it on Saturday, she was going to test it on Saturday.  
  
I knocked at the temple door at around 1pm, as discussed. As always, Belldandy greeted me with her gentle smile. "Come in. Skuld's in her bedroom. You know where it is?"  
  
I nodded, murmured my thanks, and walked down the hallway to one of the doors. I knocked, vaguely curious what was inside--I hadn't yet actually been within or even caught a glimpse of it. I thought back to my sister's room when she was Skuld's age, filled with stuffed animals and a few posters of landscapes (and fortunately no teen heartthrobs; she wasn't nearly as hormonal then as some of her friends, to my great relief). Skuld would probably have some mechanical blueprints and design sketches up instead. A couple models around.  
  
The door slid open. I stared.  
  
There was a bed in the corner, a dresser next to it, and a desk with a computer on top. That's where any similarities to my sister's old room ended. The rest of the place was filled with bits and pieces of things. I say things because I couldn't recognize any of it. Oh, this was probably some kind of circuitboard, and that was a gear of one manner or another, but that was the most I could say about them. They covered workbenches lined up against any bit of wall that was free. Most of it was scattered haphazardly, no order to them that I could decipher. One workbench, though, was relatively clear and held only a gleaming metal...well, it looked like a triangular block. Most of the floor was bare concrete. In short, I would have mistaken this for a workshop, not a bedroom.  
  
"Andrew."  
  
I finally tore my gaze away from the mess inside to look down at Skuld. "Geez, you actually live in here? I mean, there's hardly any...." I trailed off, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the fuzzy gleam of madness contained within them. "How much sleep have you had since I saw you last?"  
  
"Sleep? What's sleep? Sleep gets in the way." She grinned at me, then rubbed her eyes. "Had to work on the engine the whole time, because--"  
  
I smiled in the face of the technical jargon that followed. Technophile that I am, I have a better understanding of science and engineering than the average person. What Skuld worked on, though, went far over my head.  
  
"--but it's finally DONE." She wheezed for breath, heedless of the fact that I'd not processed anything of the past two minutes of ranting.  
  
"You know, it might not hurt to take a nap or something. The sun won't set until after seven tonight, and that's plenty--"  
  
She marched away toward the gleaming metal thing, which I now could see was the body of an aircraft, rather like the American stealth bombers, all angles and flat surfaces. "It's ready now, no point in waiting," she declared, picking up the flyer as well as a complex-looking remote on the workbench next to it. I glanced around a bit more and saw the dirty plates and bowls and a couple of ice cream cartons stacked in a corner. She'd eaten the meals of the past day in here. Probably hadn't left the place at all.  
  
"Smeg, you're of a one-track mind sometimes, aren't you?" I said in faint awe despite myself.  
  
She pushed the remote control into my arms. "Technological progress waits for no goddess," she declared, and let out a mildly crazed giggle. I sighed. Well, this all seemed harmless. Until the point she just fell down from lack of sleep. Oh well. She then proceeded to drag me along by one hand, the flyer tucked under her other arm.  
  
"Promise me you'll get some rest once we're done?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said, absently, pulling me to the front door and then outside. "There's a river near here. Plenty of open space."  
  
"Not worried about people seeing?"  
  
"Nah. I've had Banpei-kun out there before. No one seemed to notice, even with the...mmm, never mind."  
  
"Ah. Well. Okay."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The test flight was, for the most part, a success. It floated well, though Skuld had already tested that out in her room. It flew well, and at a respectable clip. It accelerated well, and stopped almost on a dime. However--  
  
"Uh...hm."  
  
"Whassit, Andrew?"  
  
I scratched my head, feeling the back of my neck start to prickle just a bit. "I dunno. Something's weird." I frowned.  
  
"It's fine! Look how it moves. Isn't it beautiful?" She turned that ever-so-slightly deranged grin on me again.  
  
"Yeah...beautiful. Right." I watched it as it swooped downward and toward us.  
  
"Hee hee...."  
  
The prickle got really insistent. "Looks like it works pretty well, Sku--"  
  
That was when it exploded, making the excursion fall short of being an unqualified success.  
  
I immediately spun and grabbed her, catching the wide-eyed horror on her face for just a moment. I flung myself and her to the ground, trying to absorb the force of our impact with my forearms, while a sharp pain bloomed in my right shoulder. I hissed in reaction, and then rolled to the left. The pain got worse as I landed on my back, putting my weight (and hers) on it, but I shoved that out of my mind as I rolled further away. Must make sure Skuld is safe.  
  
We lay motionless for a few moments, as I continued to shield her. Then I glanced over my shoulder, wincing as I saw a fragment of metal embedded there. More importantly, though....  
  
Nothing. Just the smoking wreck of the engine and other pieces of the flyer body scattered around. I sighed in relief and gingerly pulled myself up, as I looked down at my charge. "You okay?"  
  
The same look of astonishment and dismay was there, as her eyes flickered around, from my face to the scenery behind me. I reached down with my left hand to pull her up, with another wince as the effort tightened my muscles around the bit of shrapnel. I reached around to yank it out; as I did, Skuld fell forward on her hands and crawled over toward the engine's remains.  
  
"Hold on, Skuld, it's not safe yet--" I grunted, jumped up to my feet, and ran ahead of her to the engine, kneeling down next to it warily. But it seemed inert now, and there wasn't that odd feeling that I had before. Hmm.  
  
"Noooooo..." she whimpered quietly as she finally came up by my side, staring at the device.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, sighing. She really looked crushed, poor girl. "I know you must have been...well." Hesitantly, she leaned forward slightly, then her hand darted out to take the engine. I suddenly felt the twinge again, and reached out as well, but--  
  
"Ow! Ow...." But she burned her fingers on it before I could stop her. She stuck her fingertips in her mouth, tears starting to pour down her cheeks as she looked at me. "Murrmurfle."  
  
I sighed again. "Here, let me look at that." I took her hand, looked at the reddening skin, and cast a small healing spell on the minor burn. "You okay now?"  
  
She looked at me mournfully. And then started to bawl.  
  
"I can't believe it blew up! I worked on it so long! It was perfect, it had to be! Waaah!"  
  
Ohboy.  
  
"It'll...it'll be okay, Skuld. I--let me cool this thing down, then you can take it back to look at it, okay?" I patted her on the head uneasily as she wiped at her eyes, still crying. I hadn't expected her to react quite like this, but then, I haven't had much experience dealing with young teenage girls lately. And she was suffering from sleep deprivation too, which might have contributed to it.  
  
I turned and extended my hand out toward the wreck. Cool down, I thought. Quickly, the smoke stopped billowing, and I could see frost spread on the surface of the blackened metal. Oops, a little too much. "All right," I declared, turning back to Skuld--just as she slumped against me.  
  
I fought down panic as I realized she had just fallen asleep, exhausted. I sighed again, smiling faintly down at her tear-stained face, pressed against my side. I gently laid her down, gathered up the remnants of the engine as well as the remote, paused to think a moment, then stacked them on her stomach and finally picked her up as carefully as I could. She felt lighter than I imagined, which was a good thing. That done, I gingerly carried her back to the temple.  
  
As I walked, the smile slipped from my face. Was this just an accident, or something worse?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
And sadly, Belldandy couldn't answer that question, at least not right away.  
  
"I've contacted some people in Heaven," she said, over a cup of tea she had waiting when I came back. She'd helped tuck Skuld in for some much-needed rest, then sat me down at the table to talk about what happened. "Nothing registered in this area, but it might have been something too slight to be picked up easily. Of course, this would not be the first time that one of her devices has exploded."  
  
"I know I felt something just before it blew up," I murmured thoughtfully. "But it could have been just a premonition of the thing blowing up, and not that there was something actively happening at the time." I shrugged in frustration (though at least my shoulder felt fine now). "You'll keep me informed of anything they find, right?"  
  
"Of course, Andrew-san. This is your concern as well now." She smiled, and I returned it, before sipping some tea.  
  
"It's so quiet here today," I said, deciding to change the subject. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Keiichi-san is working on a project with the motor club, and Urd is elsewhere." She laughed lightly when I blinked. "I leave my older sister to her business. She generally knows what she's doing."  
  
"Except when she doesn't," I said, remembering some of Skuld's less-than-flattering stories of the oldest of the trio.  
  
"We all make our mistakes," Belldandy admonished me gently. "Including me, even if Skuld doesn't talk about them as much as she does Urd's."  
  
"I suppose that's true; she does always like to take Urd down a couple of notches whenever she can." I grinned at her and leaned back. "She's really fond of you."  
  
"She likes you too, Andrew-san. I think she's wanted an older brother sort of figure in her life, and while Keiichi-san has somewhat stepped into that role...." She trailed off, blushing slightly.  
  
"He has the problem of being the one trying to take her Oneesama away from her," I completed, chuckling. "She'll get over that in time, I'm sure. In the meantime, I'll see what I can do." I finished my tea, and Belldandy poured some more. "Thanks."  
  
We settled into a thoughtful silence for a brief while, contemplating things. I was really hoping that this wasn't anything more sinister than a fatigue-caused miscalculation or something along those lines. "How long is she going to sleep?" I heard myself ask.  
  
"Actually, not that long, I think. She's exhausted, and probably will sleep in quite long tomorrow, but she hasn't eaten at all today." Belldandy shook her head in vague despair. "She's a growing girl; she really shouldn't do this to herself."  
  
I laughed. "My thoughts exactly. I understand, though. Kind of. I've gotten really engrossed in things and forgotten to eat meals lots of times before. Pulling all-nighters, though, I just don't do those. I'm useless without adequate rest. Anyway--if she's going to get up soon...you think it's okay if I sit with her until she wakes?"  
  
"That would be fine," she said, with a smile. "Call me when she wakes, so I can warm up the leftovers from lunch for her."  
  
I nodded, picked up my half-full teacup, and trooped down to Skuld's room while Belldandy busied herself with other house chores. I cautiously entered, found her still asleep. She looked like an angel, except, of course, I was the angel, and she was the goddess.  
  
I shook my head, sitting down on the ground by her bed. It was still odd to think of these things. But I just shrugged silently, and drank the cooling tea. My gaze wandered over toward her computer, the monitor glowing faintly. A goddess' computer, no less.  
  
I staved off the drool reflex as I considered what was under the hood of that thing. I also had to resist the impulse to jump over there and play around with it. Skuld wouldn't be too happy with that, no doubt. Instead, I did some mental exercises designed to improve my magical control, ones that Belldandy had been teaching me.  
  
Some indeterminate time later, I heard stirring from the bed. I eased myself out of my meditations, and looked up at a pair of sleepy eyes, blinking rapidly.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
"Muh," she answered, rubbing her eyes. "Hungry."  
  
I nodded. "To be expected. Hold on." I stood and moved to the door, opening it and sticking my head out. "She's awake," I called down the hallway. After hearing an affirmative from Belldandy, I returned to the bedside. Skuld was looking over at the workbench with that same mournful expression as before.  
  
"It blew up. It shouldn't have blown up," she said plaintively.  
  
"I know," I said, reaching over and ruffling her hair. She just grunted and didn't bother to rearrange it as she usually did. She was definitely upset. Or tired. Probably both. "Well, after you get some food and rest, you'll have a chance to take a look at it, see what went wrong." If it was something that you can find, I did not add. Hope Belldandy's friends could confirm something soon.  
  
She sighed heavily and flopped back on her bed. "This sucks," she muttered, staring at the ceiling. "So much work down the drain. The design was perfect, I'm sure of it." Her voice dropped into a mumble of technical jargon and numbers.  
  
I patted her shoulder. "Worry about that later, kid. Let go of it for now--no need in getting upset again."  
  
She made a face and sat up again. "It's going to keep bugging me until I figure it out." Definitely grumpy now. The very picture of grumpiness, in fact, as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted something fierce.  
  
"Well, until--ah, there's your sister," I said, at the knock on the door. Sure enough, Belldandy was on the other side with a tray. "I'll get that for you."  
  
She smiled and looked in. "Skuld? How are you feeling now?"  
  
At least, she would be able to elicit a small smile from my charge. "I'm tired and hungry. But okay. Thanks, Oneesama." Skuld reached up to accept the tray from me and immediately dug in.  
  
"You get some rest when you're done, all right? Andrew-san, could you bring the tray to the kitchen afterward?"  
  
"Sure thing," I answered, and she nodded and closed the door again. I looked at Skuld again. "You really shouldn't skip meals, especially at your age."  
  
"Too busy," she mumbled through a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Speaking of your age," I said, as something occurred to me, "why aren't you going to school?"  
  
She gave me an odd look, swallowed her food, and coughed as something almost went down the wrong way. It made me chuckle a little. "I don't need to go to school. I'm a genius. And a goddess." She jabbed at me with her chopsticks before picking up a piece of fish with it.  
  
"Welllll, I expect you're a genius with some things," I countered, which actually rewarded me with a brief smile, "but not with everything. That aside, some folks around here might wonder why a girl of school age clearly isn't in school on a weekday."  
  
She scratched her head. "That's never seemed to be a problem, actually."  
  
I paused, thought about that. "Like people not noticing Banpei out at the river when...whatever happened?"  
  
"Maybe." She shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Well, what about having a chance to hang around with people, well, 'your age'? I can't fault Belldandy's company, but I'd want to be with some of my peers more."  
  
Skuld wrinkled her nose. "I dunno. I probably wouldn't have too much in common with them and all. Besides...."  
  
Was that a blush I saw on her cheeks? "Besides?" I prompted her.  
  
"...I do know someone about my age."  
  
I stayed quiet. Let her fill up the silence.  
  
"He comes around every so often...."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Still said nothing.  
  
"...name is Sentarou...."  
  
"You're squirming," I finally said, dryly. She glared at me, and I laughed. "All right, all right. Fair enough."  
  
Way in the back of my mind, the creature called Overprotective Older Brother woke up, and his eyes gleamed. They gleamed red.  
  
She shrugged, trying to act casual, even as she fidgeted with the chopsticks. "He might come around again soon."  
  
"Perhaps I should meet him sometime," I said, matching her casual tone. "See what kind of fellow he is."  
  
She paused, and looked at me warily, somehow knowing that something was up. "Um...okay...."  
  
I flashed a lightning-quick grin at her, all teeth, then sat down next to the bed as earlier. "Well. Anyway...." I decided to ease up on her a bit. "Sure you don't want to try the school thing?"  
  
"Hmm.... I really don't know. Wouldn't it make your job tougher? If something happens at school...a lot more people around and all that? And you wouldn't be supposed to be on school grounds in that case."  
  
"You do have a point there. I just...well, like I said, I would have wanted to be around more people like myself, at your age."  
  
"There's nobody quite like her," came a voice from the door as it slid open.  
  
"Hello, Urd," I said, cheerfully. It was to make up for the sour look that Skuld developed in immediate response.  
  
"Good afternoon, Andrew-kun. You all right, shrimp?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Skuld fumed, and looked like she was about to throw her bowl of rice, but put it back down on the tray, still glowering.  
  
"You heard, then?" I asked Urd as she went to sit down on the desk chair, stretching her legs out.  
  
"Bell explained, yep. I'm inclined to think it was just a screwup by--" Urd broke off as Skuld gave into that earlier impulse, resulting in a chopstick plinking off her forehead. She glared at Skuld, but did not otherwise react, and continued as I reached over to pick up the chopstick. "Her projects have blown up before, and if it was a strike at Skuld, I'd imagine that it would have been a little more spectacular. As it was, it wasn't very powerful, was it?"  
  
I handed the chopstick back to Skuld, who wiped it off with a napkin before she resumed eating. "Not that bad, no. I caught a fragment of metal right here," I said, indicating my shoulder, "but that was it. It wouldn't have hurt Skuld that badly if it had gotten her, so...." I finally realized what I was talking about, and that Skuld was in the room too. I glanced backward nervously.  
  
She was studiously avoiding my gaze. "'m right here, you know," she mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, Skuld. I am, really." I shook my head, shot a look at Urd, who actually had the grace to dip her head slightly in apology.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Skuld finished her tea and put the cup back down. She was quiet for a bit, then looked up abruptly. I blinked.  
  
"It's okay," she said, a bit forcefully. "I know something's happening. There's a reason Andrew's here." Her hands curled up into fists. "I guess I'm important, and some people want to hurt me because I'm the Future. It's just...the way things are."  
  
"I won't let them get to you, I promise," I said quietly.  
  
"Me neither," said Urd. "Nor will Bell. We're all watching over you, Skuld." No teasing, no tormenting.  
  
Skuld finally smiled, just a little bit. "Thanks. And I'll get stronger so I can protect myself too, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," I said. "But right now, you need some sleep."  
  
As if on cue, she yawned, and lifted up the tray to pass it over to me. That done, she flopped down again and pulled the sheets up. "All right. I'm gonna fix up the engine tomorrow, and...." Her eyes closed and her voice trailed off into soft incoherence. I made sure the tray was balanced, and along with Urd, left the room to Skuld, visions of schematics dancing in her head.  
  
"Thanks for helping her, Andrew," Urd said, sounding a bit subdued.  
  
"Thank you too, Urd. We're all protecting her, we're all a little worried."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Bell? You've heard from our contacts by now, right?"  
  
We entered the kitchen, and I place the tray by the sink, where Belldandy was standing. Instead of starting to wash the dinnerware right away, she quickly placed them on the sink and walked over to sit down at the table, which I then did as well. "Yes, I have," she said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"There were traces of demonic power in the area, barely detectable."  
  
I closed my eyes. "Aww, crap."  
  
Urd spoke next. "But why bother? If it was such a small incident like that...it wouldn't have injured Skuld too badly, might even have missed her altogether even without Andrew there to help."  
  
"Even a slight injury to Skuld would be a personal affront to me," I said, a shade angry at the idea. "But you're right, Urd. I dunno. Maybe it was meant as...a warning?"  
  
"Or it could be intended to worry us. Mind games," said Belldandy.  
  
"Very good, Belldandy," said a voice I didn't know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay, cliffhanger ending.  
  
Ah, the eyes gleaming bit I, er, borrowed from Terry Pratchett. It was too good to pass up for that little segment. 


	6. 6

************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 6.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
The voice, the unfamiliar voice, I did not like it, the voice that confirmed Belldandy's guess, I did not like it at all it felt wrong GO AWAY.  
  
I leapt to my feet as that dull roar echoed in my head, found Heaven's Knuckle in my hand, and a blond woman dressed in black leather walking into the kitchen, sneer on her face, and two odd vertical lines on her forehead between her eyes. The sight of her made me quiver, made me almost ill.  
  
"Mara," said the two goddesses behind me.  
  
"What?" I followed up. Half of my brain was trying to shove the violent impulses back down into the dark red hole of my id as I took deep breaths. There was no threat, no danger to Skuld. Yet.  
  
"I'm a demon."  
  
"...what!?"  
  
"She's a demon," the two goddesses said, again in chorus.  
  
"You know," I said as evenly as I could after a moment, "it's times like these I wish I could really, really _cuss_."  
  
Mara laughed. "Oh, put that away. I'm not here to cause trouble. Not now." She waved a hand carelessly and ambled over to the counter, without another glance at me. You aren't worth worrying about, she said to me without words.  
  
I bristled, but decided to do as she said. While Belldandy and Urd were obviously wary, neither were they preparing for an attack, or preparing to attack. And she might be powerful enough to brush me aside like a fallen leaf. I didn't know.  
  
Still, I did move to place myself between her and the hallway to the bedrooms, leaning against Heaven's Knuckle as if it were a cane. "So what are you here for?" I asked, guardedly.  
  
"To do what you were guessing, Mister Guardian Angel. Give a little warning." The demon...demoness? Whatever. She lounged carelessly against the counter, sweeping her gaze over all of us briefly.  
  
I shook my head. "Okay, warn away. Tell us how Skuld's going to suffer, how you're going to break us and wear us down and all that crap." I paused, realizing that my hand was actually starting to twitch a little bit, not to mention the slight tremor in my voice.  
  
She snorted. "Gonna have to disappoint you, boy. Especially since I'm not trying to hurt your precious little Skuld." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That wouldn't be your style, would it, Mara?" Urd said quietly.  
  
"Nope!" Mara grinned. "Hey, it's one thing to torment the bunch of you. Quite another to...well, let's say, I enjoy messing with the little brat too. No need to go that far." She sobered up suddenly, and looked at Belldandy, then Urd steadily. "As I was saying. There's...a faction back home, that's all for shaking things up a little bit more than usual. Most of us are content with the way things are going as they are--these stupid humans hardly need our help. But not them."  
  
"And who are 'they'?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Mara shrugged. "We don't know. Not for sure. Oh, we've caught a couple servitors running around for their masters, but they don't know anything of course. They're keeping themselves hidden pretty well so far. It's--"  
  
She fell silent at the sound of the front door opening and a call of, "I'm home!" Keiichi, of course. I turned around and opened my mouth to warn him, but by the wide-eyed look he gave me and the feeling of something very warm pressing against my back, I guessed he now knew.  
  
"Why hello there," Mara said, right next to my ear.  
  
Again with the wrestling with fury and fear and the need to fight. "Please do not get so close to me, demon," I said, grinding my teeth.  
  
She just laughed, while Keiichi looked at Mara behind me a bit fearfully. "Oh, you're so cute." I almost lost control when she patted me on the head. "And how are you and dear Belldandy doing?" she continued, now addressing Keiichi.  
  
"Just...fine," he said, slowly, trying to slip around me into the kitchen. I let him, and stood between him and Mara as he went. I'd protect him too, if I had to.  
  
I really didn't like Mara. Must be something built-in to me, now that I was an angel. It was instictive, raw and unthinking. And frightening.  
  
My attention returned to the scene in front of me, as I calmed myself again. Keiichi was at Belldandy's side, staying close--I couldn't blame him--while Urd had still not moved from her place. There was something odd about the look she gave Mara. Vaguely sad, if I had to guess. Mara was still grinning as before.  
  
"So, where was I? Oh yes." Mara's grin diminished but did not disappear as before. "They probably aren't going to strike directly at Skuld for a little while yet...I'm guessing that they're still planning, and now have to account for an extra little detail now as well." I nodded. Me, of course.  
  
"What? What's going...oh." Keiichi looked very upset, as to be expected.  
  
"We'll explain in depth a little later," I said, my tone a bit more clipped and harsh than I wanted it to be. I'd have to apologize to him for that. "Anything else, demon?"  
  
"I do have a name, you know," she said dryly, then shook her head. "But aside from that, nope! Not really. Although I must say, I was able to get past your defense line a little more easily today than I expected. The brat needs to reconfigure her robots and give them a less predictable movement pattern." Then she saluted sardonically and walked past me to the front door. "Don't expect any more help from us, though." And she was gone, taking with her the oppressive jumble of emotions that had popped up in me.  
  
Well, except for her screams as Banpei and Sigel--the two robotic guards that Skuld had set up to patrol the temple--managed to be a little less predictable than she'd gauged. It made me feel a little better instead of worse, though. I sighed with relief.  
  
"What happened, then?" Keiichi said quietly, over the faint strains of Saturday Night Fever. (Disco music was Mara's inexplicable weak spot, I would learn later.)  
  
"I'll explain. I was there." I walked over and sat at the table. "Well, you know about the anti-gravity engine Skuld's been working on the past couple of days?" He nodded; it was probably difficult to miss that, since he was living here. "Well, we went to go test it at the riverbank today, and, well, it exploded."  
  
"And...it wasn't just because...."  
  
I shook my head. "It wasn't a very big explosion, and wouldn't have hurt her too badly even if I hadn't protected her, but...."  
  
"There were traces of demonic energy, very small, but there," Belldandy now added. "It was only noticeable if we looked for it."  
  
"I...wait, is Skuld all right?"  
  
The worry in his voice made me smile a little bit. "She's fine. I shielded her from the explosion, which wasn't that serious anyway, as I said. She's sleeping now, to catch up on pulling that all-nighter."  
  
"Two all-nighters," Keiichi said, shaking his head. "Well, as long as she's safe."  
  
"Yeah. I guess she'll be happy that her design was correct after all. And mad that someone went and blew it up anyway."  
  
"She will just rebuild it, I'm sure," Belldandy said. "She enjoys the process just about as much as the result; it's her nature."  
  
I realized that Urd had been rather quiet this whole time, all the way from Mara's arrival to now. "Urd, something wrong? Well, besides the obvious."  
  
She just drummed her fingers on the table. "It's a long story. I'll tell you another time." Then she frowned. "I suppose we have something to work with now, though. Not much, but at least we know."  
  
"If she can be trusted," I muttered.  
  
"There's a possibility that she's deceiving us," Belldandy said cautiously, "but we can't discount her words yet."  
  
"So, uh, what do we do?" I asked, scratching my head.  
  
"You be on your guard," Urd said, voice now firm, "and we'll have some people look into things."  
  
With that, Urd retreated to her room, Belldandy went to wash the dishes, while Keiichi and I were left to brood quietly.  
  
"I hate being in the dark," I grumbled.  
  
"At least you can do something," he said, sighing. "I'm just a normal human."  
  
"Each person has his role, Keiichi-san," Belldandy said from the sink. "You're far from useless. At this time, Skuld needs all the friends she can get, in addition to protectors. And you do matter more to her than she might admit."  
  
I nodded, then grinned. "And Skuld's protectors need support of the emotional kind too, right?"  
  
They both blushed, as expected.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere along the way, I was invited to dinner tonight, because it wouldn't be any extra trouble to Belldandy as Skuld would probably be sleeping straight through dinner into tomorrow. And I felt like staying near Skuld a little bit longer, so I accepted.  
  
In the meantime, Keiichi and I decided to help Belldandy out a bit with dinner. Why not?  
  
"Hey, Belldandy," I said suddenly, while carefully cutting up some green onions.  
  
"Yes, Andrew-san?"  
  
"Do I have some...built-in response to being very hostile toward demons? Because I was having a pretty hard time keeping myself from hauling off and slamming Mara with Heaven's Knuckle."  
  
"Oh, dear...we mentioned this when we were finalizing your power levels. You don't remember?"  
  
I frowned, scraping the dregs of my memory. "I...hm, I do remember you mentioning a warning sense for when there's second or first-class demons around. But there's a difference between a warning sense and a primal urge to kill."  
  
"Yes, that would be it. But...oh, I think I know. There haven't been any new Class I guardian angels for a long, long time, and the circumstances for that sense have changed since."  
  
"Er...like allowing for the possibility of a peaceful encounter with a demon?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. It might be a good idea to adjust that to be less intense."  
  
"Please do. That was kind of...distressing."  
  
"Ask Urd to transmit the request. It can be done remotely; no need to make a trip to Yggdrasil."  
  
"Sure thing, after we're done here."  
  
Belldandy nodded, and went back to humming a cheerful tune as she worked. I watched as Keiichi handed her some pickled daikon slices, and fought back the urge to remark on how wonderfully domestic this was. I think I already hit my quota for teasing them this week.  
  
Instead, I now asked, "So what's the story with Mara?"  
  
Keiichi answered, which surprised me slightly. "It's a long story, and I'm not sure we should tell all of it. She and Urd have some history together."  
  
"Huh, really?"  
  
They both nodded a bit delicately. Keiichi continued. "She's given us a lot of trouble in the past, definitely--she tries to break divine contracts by offering other things in exchange."  
  
"She try to break you and Belldandy up?"  
  
"Yeah. We made it through that okay, though," he said, smiling. Belldandy smiled back.  
  
"Good for you. Here's the green onions, Belldandy. I think that's it for food prep."  
  
She took my bowl and glanced around. "Yes, that is. Thank you for your help, you two. I can take care of the rest, if you'd like a break."  
  
"I'll go talk to Urd now, I guess," I said, washing my hands quickly and then walked out of the kitchen, down to Urd's room. After some knocking, though, I discovered she wasn't there, and walked back to the living room, where I found Keiichi stretched out on the couch. "Do you know where Urd is?"  
  
"She's not in her room?" I shook my head in response. "Well, she'll turn up eventually, I'm sure."  
  
I plopped down on the opposite end of the couch, glanced briefly at the TV. Nothing particularly interesting.  
  
Might as well get this over with, I thought.  
  
"Urd's trying to set me up with your sister."  
  
I was met with a thoughtful silence.  
  
"She was insisting."  
  
More silence.  
  
"I, uh, I've got a little sister too, so I fully understand and appreciate the immediate reaction to hearing something like this." Like with Skuld, as well, now that I knew about Sentarou.  
  
He finally laughed a bit. "I guess it's a little like that, yeah, but you're a nice guy, so I don't think I have to worry too much. I'm more worried about Urd, to be honest. I told you not to challenge her like that."  
  
"I think I'll be okay. I think. I hope."  
  
"So, uh...." He hesitated slightly. "What does she have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing too much yet, at least so she says. She's going to get Belldandy to invite your sister over for dinner next Wednesday. Just a little bit of casual interaction for the both of us."  
  
"That's...remarkably restrained for her. I expected her to be pulling out the love potions already."  
  
I shifted uneasily. "Love potions?"  
  
He laughed a bit nervously. "Way back, earlier in our relationship, um, Urd really pushed at us to get more...intimate sooner. You know."  
  
"Ah. Yeah. I can see that."  
  
"She stopped doing that after a while, though she does try things every now and then to get the two of us alone. I don't mind so much anymore. Her intentions are good."  
  
"You think she'd try the potion thing on us?" The idea didn't sit all that well with me.  
  
"I guess it's possible. But I like to think that she's learned from her mistakes." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I'd be too happy with that myself."  
  
"Well, she's already meddled with my dreams a little bit," I said, sourly. Then I noticed the strange look he was giving me. "What? Oh...oh, no, nothing like that," I added hastily. "No, no, just...a candlelight dinner, sorta roman...never mind," I mumbled. "Sorry."  
  
"It's, uh, it's okay."  
  
I drank my tea quickly. So did he.  
  
"So," I said, trying to salvage the conversation.  
  
"So...."  
  
Something occurred to me. "Does your sister know about...well, the fact that Belldandy and her sisters are...."  
  
"Not so far. We've managed to keep it hidden somehow this long, and.... I don't like doing it, because I'm sure she'll find out someday, and the longer it takes...but I just don't know how to tell her." He frowned.  
  
"And now Urd wants to set me up with her," I murmured. "This'll get complicated." I shrugged. "Well, we'll figure something out. I think."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon, dinner was ready, and Belldandy asked me to go call Urd. When told that she appeared to be nowhere in the house, she suggested the backyard, so I went to look.  
  
Very soon, I realized that there was a demon nearby still, by the way my hands curled into fists almost of their own accord. I stopped where I was, hoping distance would keep the reaction manageable.  
  
"Really, Urd, aren't you the least bit bored of this?"  
  
And Mara was talking to Urd. Had a history together, eh?  
  
"It's quite fun in its own way."  
  
"Don't miss the old times?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I really couldn't help myself.  
  
"But they were fun, weren't they? All the way back then."  
  
I heard Urd laugh quietly. "I suppose they were."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's about time I got going."  
  
"Mara--why did you come to warn us? I mean, really."  
  
There was a pause, while I frowned slightly, thinking about what they'd said. It sounded as if....  
  
"Well, hey, we were pretty good friends a long time ago. I suppose I still kind of...care."  
  
Well, yes. But what were a goddess and a demon doing being friends?  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And it was an order from your mother too."  
  
And what was a goddess' mother doing giving orders to a demon?  
  
"I...see."  
  
There was another brief pause. "Time to go! It was a pleasure meeting you, Mister Guardian Angel. See you around, Urd."  
  
"What? Andrew-kun?"  
  
Ah, smeg.  
  
I stepped out just as Mara vanished into the shadows, and waved sheepishly at Urd. "Hey, Urd. Dinner's ready. Aheh." Should have figured that a demon could sense an angel nearby.  
  
She looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Well. Let's not keep Bell waiting." She walked past me into the house.  
  
Dinner was going to be tense, yes it was.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Fortunately, Belldandy and Keiichi didn't seem to notice the awkwardness between myself and Urd, or at least didn't show it if they did. Perhaps they figured it was lingering unease over everything else that had already happened today.  
  
Instead, they just talked with each other, not exactly sweet nothings-- you don't do that with other people at the table, and they were probably still upset about Skuld and Mara's visit--but pleasant conversation nevertheless. I just struggled to enjoy Belldandy's food, while Urd seemed to be brooding.  
  
"Ah, that was delicious, Belldandy. Thanks again." I laid down the chopsticks and leaned back from the table.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "You're welcome, as always."  
  
Urd now finished her food as well, and stood. "I've got some more things to take care of," she announced, and moved to leave the dining room.  
  
Fear of disturbing things that weren't ready to be disturbed warred with the fear of leaving things to fester that shouldn't fester. The latter quickly won, especially as it was assisted by curiosity and the fact that I needed her help. "Hold up, Urd. I, uh, have a request."  
  
She stopped at the doorway, looked at me as I stood up. "Yes?"  
  
I twitched, uncertainly, then nodded my head toward the door, hoping she'd get the hint. And she did, walking out, as I followed. "Well, for starters, I need to get my demon detecting sense dialed down a little. It was kind of hard preventing myself from getting violent earlier."  
  
She nodded slightly, while I trailed her into the living room. "That's right, the standard for that was never adjusted. I'll get on that right away."  
  
"Yeah, I...wouldn't want to hurt Mara without good cause." I frowned. "That sounded like I was baiting you, didn't it? I'm sorry."  
  
She turned around and looked at me darkly. "Just a bit. How much did you hear?"  
  
I thought about this for a little while. "Not too much," I said finally. "But enough to hear that, um...you and Mara seem to be old friends."  
  
She kept on looking at me.  
  
"And...I must wonder why she's taking orders from your mother," I continued, quietly.  
  
"That's because I'm half-demon."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I really don't know how to respond to that," I finally said.  
  
"It's not something I think about much. I'm a goddess first and foremost."  
  
"But you are half...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I scratched my head. "I guess...I mean.... This was what you were going to tell me about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Beyond the surprise and, admittedly, slight unease I felt at discovering this about Urd, I was starting to feel a little concerned about the way she was acting now.  
  
"I'm really sorry I was eavesdropping there. Er. I guess you would have rather told me yourself and all...."  
  
She nodded. This was not much like her usual, more talkative self. "It doesn't bother you?"  
  
I considered this for a moment. "Welllll...to be honest...er, yeah, it does, just a bit."  
  
Urd didn't look surprised, only disappointed. "I'd expected that."  
  
I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm still just trying to absorb that fact right now."  
  
"I'm sorry too, that you had to find out this way. I really would have preferred to tell you myself. But what's done is done."  
  
"Mmm. Yeah." I scratched my head again and smiled weakly. "Give me some time to get used to it."  
  
She smiled back. "All right. I'll send up a request to tone down your reaction settings."  
  
"You all have any other deep, dark secrets I don't know about?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. My words fell flat, though, and I didn't think it really worked.  
  
"We've all got our secrets."  
  
Nope, it didn't. I hoped this wouldn't last too long.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Indeed, I do not swear in real life. At least, I try my hardest not to spout off four-letter words. :) 


	7. 7

ffnet note: I'll be posting relatively slower after this chapter, as I've finally put up all my backlogged chapters. Also, I'm nearing the end of my internship here in Japan, which means a internship report is expected of me. Finally, after that, I will hopefully be employed, which will slow down my writing. But I will still be writing, so no worries. :)  
  
************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 7.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
Wednesday came quickly--I threw myself into work, and tried not to think about the recent new complications, at least too much. I didn't go out of my way to avoid Urd, and I don't think she tried to avoid me either, but things were still slightly off. And we also didn't try to sit down and talk again. But when I thought about it...aside from me knowing something new, had anything really changed? Hmm.  
  
So yes, Wednesday came quickly, but Wednesday also came with another training session to get through before dinnertime. And this time, it consisted of a joint session with Skuld and Urd together--skill plus power, something I'd been lacking a bit in my first mission.  
  
The sight of a large block of granite flying toward my face is one that will wake me up on dark, unpleasant nights for years to come, I'm sure.  
  
"Oh, come now, Andrew-kun, this is hardly as scary as some other things you might be facing," Urd called out from the sidelines.  
  
"Gee, that's reassuring!" I yelled back as I twisted aside and swung Heaven's Knuckle desperately.  
  
"Aim for the center, Andrew! The center!"  
  
"Trying my best here!"  
  
The flying shards didn't help much, either. My face and arms would be covered with cuts if not for my regeneration. Still, I guess I needed this.  
  
"All right, take a break. We're going to tweak something a bit."  
  
I wheezed quietly and straightened up from my ready stance, stretching out my back a little bit, and wandered over to Urd, while Skuld went off to fiddle with the training terminal's settings. "This was kinda brutal and sudden," I said, breezily. "Don't you usually work your way up to things like this?"  
  
Urd eyed me for a moment, then laughed. "You did well enough, I think. Good start, at least."  
  
"Dang, I'm glad you've got cleanup spells. I'm going to be a sweaty mess after this."  
  
She smirked. "Worried about how you'll look for Meg-chan?"  
  
"Er...well, yeah. But I wouldn't want to be all stinky for dinner in any case." I shrugged as I sank down on a bench. I could always take a shower, of course, but dinner was starting a bit earlier tonight. Belldandy's tutoring session had been first this time, so she could head back to cook. Then again, the timeflow here didn't exactly match up to Earth. It was a little confusing at times.  
  
"You don't seem nervous."  
  
"I'm a little anxious maybe, but not really. No use getting really worked up, not over this. Or getting my expectations up."  
  
She pursed her lips, thought about this, and nodded. "You're a practical one, aren't you?"  
  
I grinned up at her and gave a mock salute. "That's me."  
  
She laughed. "Love isn't always a matter of practicality."  
  
I snorted. "Ain't love yet, Urd."  
  
A shake of the head. "You've got no passion."  
  
"Ah, give me time." I smiled faintly. "Glad to have things back to normal."  
  
She smiled back at me a little. "Are they really back to normal?"  
  
I leaned back on the bench, tilted my head slightly. "Well. It's still kind of weird, when I really think about it, but...you're still the same person. Goddess. Half...whatever. You're still Urd, I figure. And plus," I continued, sitting up as I realized something, "you know, my demon sense never went off around you, right?"  
  
"I'm a goddess, first and foremost," she stated plainly, echoing herself from the other day.  
  
"So I guess...I'll just think of things that way too."  
  
Urd looked at me for a few moments, then nodded. "If you can live with that, then I can too." She held a hand out to me, and I clasped it firmly.  
  
"All right."  
  
And then she yanked me up to my feet. I blinked, not expecting this. "Break's over, Andrew-kun." Her smile went toothy.  
  
I groaned. Then I looked at the grin on Skuld's face from her seat at the terminal, and groaned again, this time with added sincerity.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I collapsed on the couch in the temple's living room. Keiichi ducked his head in the door, blinking a little.  
  
"They drove me pretty hard today," I said.  
  
"Are you almost going to fall asleep partway through like last time?" he asked, coming to sit down across from me.  
  
"I hope not. I don't feel as tired as last week, actually, at least physically. I think part of it had to do with getting my power last week."  
  
"She'll be here soon. Five, ten minutes, I think."  
  
I grunted, noncommitally. Quick change of subject there.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Urd asked me the same thing," I said with a chuckle. "Nah, not really."  
  
"I kind of hope it works out, actually."  
  
I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"Like I said before, you're a nice guy. I think I can trust you with her. And sometimes I've wondered if she'd find someone to settle down with someday."  
  
"...dude, let me just make friends with her first, hey?"  
  
"Sorry." He was still grinning, though. Urd was rubbing off on him.  
  
I shook my head. "Besides, shouldn't that be something your parents would be worrying about?"  
  
Keiichi looked thoughtful. "Our parents are pretty laid back about all that, to tell the truth."  
  
"Huh. So they aren't pushing for you and Belldandy to get married?"  
  
"They...haven't actually met her yet."  
  
I took a few moments to digest that. "You've been here with Belldandy how long?"  
  
He just smiled at me sheepishly, and was saved by Skuld deciding to wander in then. She looked at me, then briefly at Keiichi, then back at me.  
  
"Yes, Skuld?" I inquired.  
  
"You seem really calm for someone that Urd's trying to 'help'."  
  
Keiichi snickered. I shook my head. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll be fine, I'm sure," I said, flatly. "And yes, I know about the love potions. I'll make sure she doesn't slip anything into my food."  
  
"Your faith in me is just so heartwarming," Urd said, coming in at this point, leaning on the back of the couch right behind me. "I've just got your best interests in mind, Andrew-kun."  
  
"Er, I'm sure you do, Urd."  
  
"She's just got this funny tendency to mess it up, that's all."  
  
There they went again, Urd and Skuld, sniping at each other. At some base level, I'm sure they somehow enjoyed this, or else they wouldn't be at it so constantly. I thanked Skuld silently for the distraction--her oldest sister was probably about to drape herself all over me to 'get me in the proper mood' and see me squirm--and scooted away a little bit.  
  
"I'd hate to see the day Urd tries to help out Skuld and that Sentarou fellow," I murmured to Keiichi. Right when the two had stopped yelling to glare fiercely at the other.  
  
"Why, that's a great idea! How could I not have thought of that earlier?"  
  
Ooooh, bad.  
  
"...Andrewwwwwwwwwww...."  
  
"Not in the house, Skuld, not in the house!" Keiichi waved his arms frantically, from his place now behind the couch.  
  
"If you blow me up, Skuld, you won't have a guardian angel to protect you," I said, nervously eyeing the bomb she had thrust out toward me.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll heal up real fast, and then I can do it again!"  
  
"And again, and again, and again," I mumbled weakly, staring at the 'THIS SIDE TOWARD ENEMY - DO NOT EAT' note stamped on the bomb even as I leaned away. They told me many of her inventions unintentionally exploded quite spectactularly, so I expected one of her bombs would do the trick even better. I hadn't yet witnessed any of her technological weapons in use so far, and I really hoped I wasn't going to start now, at very close range.  
  
So it was with great relief and a quickly whispered prayer of thanks to the Lord that we all heard a knock on the door and a call of, "It's me, Megumi!" Belldandy walked by, looked pointedly at Skuld (who grumbled and put the bomb away), and opened the door.  
  
"I think I love your sister already, if only for saving my sorry butt," I muttered to Keiichi, standing up; I think I heard him snort quietly in response. I smiled and waved to Megumi as she spied me and waved back. "Good evening, Megumi-san."  
  
"Evening, Andrew-san!"  
  
"Dinner will be ready in just a moment. You can wait in the living room with the others."  
  
Megumi nodded to Belldandy and walked over to join us. Suddenly, and a bit curiously, the only open seat was the one next to me on the couch. How convenient. I looked over at Urd, who just grinned at me.  
  
"So, how's everyone's week been?" Megumi said, settling down by my side. "Anything special?"  
  
There were, of course, special things happening, but we unfortunately couldn't tell her about them. Ah well.  
  
"Not really," Keiichi said. "Mostly just the usual. How about you?"  
  
"Just my brother's girlfriend conspiring to 'introduce' me to one of her relatives by marriage," she said cheerily.  
  
Oh, yeah, my little white lie.  
  
Um....  
  
Well, I was vaguely comforted by the fact that even Urd looked floored, if only for a brief moment. That didn't stop my face from heating up slightly, however. I shot a look over toward the kitchen, but Belldandy was safely out of sight.  
  
Megumi laughed, then. "She was just a little obvious about you being here when she invited me to come tonight, Andrew-san. Don't worry, I don't mind. So, what do you do, exactly?"  
  
I laughed too, as did the others. She was refreshingly blunt, which was nice. "Just started working in the finance department of a specialized trading company, called Denbashi Shousha. Nothing particularly interesting, but it's a good opportunity." I shrugged a bit; to a non- business kind of person, it probably was boring stuff. "You go to Nekomi too, right?"  
  
"Yeah, decided to tag along with my brother. It's a pretty good school for the stuff we're interested in. I'm also in the motor club with Kei-chan and the others...."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd was right, I decided, as we chatted; Megumi was a nice girl. Pleasant to talk to, intelligent, cheerful. We moved to the dining room soon, carrying our conversation along over there--she and I seated next to each other, of course. I can't say that we delved into a deep, heartfelt, talk, but I didn't expect to, not so soon. I found out that she had yet to visit any foreign countries, while I described living in Europe for a few years as a young child. I did track and field in high school, she was on the college softball team. She talked about cars and motors, which were subjects I was forced to admit I had little knowledge of. Though at least I'm able to change the oil in a car with minimal difficulty.  
  
Of course, when I related that I'd never ridden on a real motorcycle, she decided that shouldn't stand.  
  
"You should ask Kei-chan to take you for a ride sometime!" she said, putting down her teacup. "Or maybe I can."  
  
This made Urd look thoughtful, which is always cause for alarm.  
  
"That's an idea," I said, in an attempt to head off an attack of 'helpfulness'. "You've got that motorcycle with the sidecar, don't you, Keiichi?"  
  
"That thing's reserved for Bell, Andrew-kun." Drat. "And a sidecar isn't the same thing as sitting on the motorcycle itself." Urd looked smug.  
  
Megumi nodded. "Definitely. And if it's danger you're worried about--" She paused, shrugged slightly. "Yeah, it's somewhat dangerous. But Kei-chan and I both have plenty of experience riding motorcycles. Just be sure to hold on tight and not make any sudden movements, you know."  
  
I wasn't really worried about getting hurt. Well, it would hurt, but I'd heal up quickly. Trying to explain why a gash on my arm was closing up right in front of her eyes, that I was worried about. On the other hand... Back when I wasn't indestructible, I had a chance of getting killed in a car accident (er, never mind the fact that I sorta did, almost), but that didn't stop me from hopping behind the wheel every day to get to work. You can't be paralyzed for fear of something like that.  
  
The red-blooded male part of me said: you get a chance to cling to a cute girl tightly. As long as you ride with the cute girl and not her brother, anyway.  
  
I smiled. "All right, Megumi-san. I'll take you up on your offer. I'm busy the rest of this week, including the weekend, but next week, perhaps."  
  
She nodded decisively. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. Maybe I'll even teach you how to ride one yourself."  
  
"Myself? How long does that take to learn?"  
  
"It's not that easy, I'll admit, so it might take a little while. But you won't know without trying."  
  
I chuckled, trying to ignore the grin on Urd's face as she glanced between the two of us. "Let's just start with me being a passenger, and we'll see after that, maybe. Make sure I like being on a motorcycle to start with."  
  
"I'm sure you will!"  
  
"I think I've got the perfect bike for you to learn on, Andrew," Keiichi now interjected. "Something we've been restoring at the Whirlwind."  
  
"Whirl...oh, yeah, where you're working now. Hey, wait, I just said--urnf."  
  
"What's that, Andrew?"  
  
"Nnnothing," I said, reaching down to rub my shin where Urd had just delivered a sharp kick. I glared at her nastily, but she just gave that same infuriating grin back. "Uh. Sure, whatever you think, Keiichi."  
  
He nodded, and then descended into rapid-fire shoptalk with his sister, discussing the motorcycle in question. I noted that Skuld was paying close attention to them--this was right up her alley too, and she soon was throwing her ideas into the conversation as well. Belldandy took this opportunity to rise and collect the dishes--we were pretty much done with eating by this point, though I knew she'd soon be setting out some ice cream for dessert, including a double helping for Skuld.  
  
And Urd shifted seats to sit next to me, still grinning. She glanced past me, apparently to make sure that Megumi was suitably absorbed in her discussion, and said quietly, "You two seem to be hitting it off decently. Though you could stand to try a bit harder."  
  
"Well, you're right--she is a nice girl. We'll get along pretty well, I think. But stop with the elbow-nudging and waggling of eyebrows, Urd."  
  
"Just trying to be encouraging, Andrew-kun. And that's just it--it's not enough just to 'get along pretty well', you gotta connect with her. You know what I mean? _Connect_. Me and Bell, we're trying to help you out. Don't you be half-assing it on us now."  
  
That made me snort slightly. "What's wrong with starting out with simply being sociable and friendly?" She gave me a piercing look. "Okay, okay, she's worth thinking about, sure. I'll give this a chance. Didn't say I wouldn't." I sounded faintly sulky, I realized with a little bit of embarrassment.  
  
"That's the spirit, if lacking slightly in enthusiasm. Just try to be a little more charming next time, right?" She patted my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, by the way."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Surely you'd thought of, uh, 'encouraging' Skuld and Sentarou on your own before, right?"  
  
"Of course! I did that to teach you a lesson about doubting my kind and helpful nature."  
  
"By winding up Skuld and pointing her at me. Gosh, thanks."  
  
At which point, Belldandy served some yamaimo flavored ice cream, which broke up the conversation at the other side of the table. "So!" Megumi said, brightly, "You'd be free a week from this Saturday, Andrew-san?"  
  
I thought about this briefly, then nodded. "Yeah. Next Saturday, wide open."  
  
She rubbed her hands, before picking up her spoon and trying the ice cream. "Plenty of time to plan out a good route for us to enjoy. Hey, this is good, Belldandy!"  
  
"Mrphmmmrm!" assented Skuld with vigorous nods.  
  
"Thank you! I made it last night."  
  
"I just wish I could stay longer...I'll need to head back home soon, start working on a paper I've got due this Friday."  
  
"Ah, such a pity," Urd murmured.  
  
"I do hope you can come again soon, Megumi-san," Belldandy added.  
  
"I hope so too. Your cooking's delicious. I know I've said it before, but my brother's lucky to have you." She finished off the last of the ice cream, and clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the meal!"  
  
Even I knew what to do at this point, and I rose to my feet with a faint smile. "I'll walk you to your motorcycle, Megumi-san."  
  
"Why thank you, Andrew-san."  
  
We walked side by side to the front door. "Oh--let's exchange numbers," I said, pulling out my celphone.  
  
"Right, of course." She turned to her side to grab hers as we approached the entryway....  
  
Oh, yes, there just happened to be a stack of books sitting in the hallway where Megumi could trip over it.  
  
She yelped as she toppled forward, trying to keep her balance. Guided by my newly-developed bodyguarding instincts, I darted forward and spun around to catch her. Unfortunately, as she collided into me, I lost my own balance as my foot missed the step where the hallway met the foyer. I ended up falling on my rear, while my head and upper back slammed into the doorframe. She landed mostly on top of me, legs sprawled out behind her, cheek nestled against my shoulder. She blinked in surprise, while I blinked in trying to clear the pain from my head.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry," she mumbled, sounding slightly dazed.  
  
"Ngh. That's okay." I reached up, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
Even as I realized how horribly contrived this was--didn't you usually see something like this in one of Skuld's manga?--and that this was due to _somebody_ meddling, I couldn't help but enjoy this a bit. Just a bit.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Keiichi's voice floated down from the kitchen. We both turned to look to see him emerging from the door to stare at us, followed by the goddesses. I think his eye twitched just slightly. Sorry, fella, it really wasn't intentional....  
  
"Ah...I'm fine, Kei-chan. I kind of tripped, and he managed to catch me." She began to pull herself up, sounding completely unembarrassed. However, I could swear that her face was tinged with a little bit of pink. "That was a pretty swift reaction, Andrew-san. Thanks."  
  
"Ah. No problem." I smiled, and stood as well. "Just...where'd I drop my phone?"  
  
Megumi held it up. "Right here. I managed to catch it. Ooh, pretty nice model."  
  
Studiously ignoring the others (Belldandy and Urd were smiling, Skuld and Keiichi did the raised eyebrows thing), we quickly exchanged numbers. I opened the door for her, and we then exited, making the short trip down the stairway to where she'd parked her motorcycle.  
  
"It really was nice meeting you tonight, Megumi-san."  
  
"Glad I had the chance to meet you too." She lifted her helmet onto her head; I could see her grin through the faceplate. "Give me a call when you have the time, all right?"  
  
"Sure thing. Drive safely."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
I watched her drive off into the night, then jogged up the steps, and made my way back to the kitchen whereupon I was met by the others.  
  
Urd grinned. "Very smooth, Andrew-kun. Save for smacking your head on the wall, but I guess you were a little short on space there. And if you'd managed to get up first and help her stand with a properly offered hand...."  
  
I pointed at her accusingly. "You set those books right there, didn't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Andrew-san, those were mine, actually." Belldandy smiled at me sweetly over a pile of cookbooks now sitting on the table.  
  
I gaped. "Et tu, Belldandy?"  
  
"Oneesama! You're in on this too?"  
  
Keiichi shook his head. "Well, you kept her from getting hurt, I guess."  
  
"It was to get you to make up for being such a huge stick-in-the-mud for most of the evening," Urd added severely, before changing over to sly. "And don't tell me you didn't like how that felt."  
  
"I plead the Fifth," I said, quickly.  
  
"Too bad, you're not in America anymore."  
  
I grunted.  
  
"Andrew's not a pervert like you and Keiichi are," Skuld said pointedly. Keiichi rolled his eyes, while Belldandy giggled. "Right, Andrew?"  
  
"I Have No Comment," I responded measuredly, with a bright smile that probably looked a little glazed.  
  
Skuld frowned, then looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me--"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't had daydreams about Sentarou-kun," Urd murmured in Skuld's ear, who then turned bright red.  
  
The night ended with an attempt at damage control and the chance to observe Skuld Bombs at work, thankfully directed at someone other than myself. Quite impressive, they are, when used properly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamaimo is Japanese for yam. Yes, I have had yam-flavored ice cream, and it tasted pretty dang good.  
  
For you non-Americans, the Fifth refers to the Fifth Amendment of our Constitution, which states that you can refuse to give testimony that is potentially self-incriminating. 


	8. 8

One more chapter for now. I also reuploaded the past chapters having realized that the italics weren't coming through right (my software was using CSS code instead of regular HTML for it, which is why ffnet didn't accept the italics correctly). I hope to get back to working on chapter 9 and have it out soon, but I can't make any promises at this point. :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy.  
  
************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 8.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
Saturday. I sat in the temple's living room, flipping idly through a magazine while waiting for Megumi to arrive. I was wearing jeans and a leather jacket borrowed from Keiichi in case of any spills that might happen. This promised to be pretty fun.  
  
"Ready to ride?" Megumi purred as she leaned over the back of the sofa. And then she licked my cheek.  
  
And _then_ I woke up in my bed and swore to kick Urd's ass.  
  
After a quick shower and a cup of coffee, I discovered it was almost 11 am already. It's nice to sleep in on occasion, but this pushed it just a little bit.  
  
I jogged up to the temple, was let in by Keiichi, greeted by Skuld, and...I decided to wait in the kitchen rather than the living room, helping Belldandy wash the dishes from a late breakfast.  
  
"Where's Urd?" I asked off-handedly, drying off a plate.  
  
"Right here," the oldest goddess said from the doorway, smile on her face. "Good morning, Andrew-kun."  
  
I glared at her. "Didn't you say you'd not do that? With the dreams?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side while I grabbed another plate to towel off. "No, actually, I didn't. I just said you weren't any fun."  
  
I ground my teeth, but Belldandy jumped in here. "Now, Urd, it's probably not necessary for you to...influence his dreams. I'm sure Andrew-san will do quite well with Megumi-san on his own."  
  
"I'm just trying to get him in the proper mood! ...oh, all right, Bell. Fine, I'll stop." I grinned; Urd wasn't immune to Belldandy's pointed looks either.  
  
"I'll try my best not to be a wet blanket," I conceded. "Honestly, trust me a little. It's not like I have no experience with girls."  
  
"Not zero, but not that much, either. Especially in recent years." Urd shook a finger at me. "I won't interfere, but I'll keep an eye on you."  
  
I sighed and shook my head, just as there was a knock on the front door. "I got it," Keiichi said from the hallway. "Hey, Megumi."  
  
"Morning, Kei-chan. Andrew-san here yet?"  
  
"Yep, I'm here," I called out. Belldandy motioned for me to go, so I left her to her dishwashing to meet Megumi. "Good morning, Megumi-san."  
  
She smiled at me and held out a plain red helmet. "This one's for you." I accepted it, and then Keiichi handed me a leather jacket.  
  
I scratched a certain spot on my cheek and chuckled just a tiny bit nervously, trying to forget this morning's dream. "Right, thanks."  
  
Not noticing anything amiss, she continued. "I packed some sandwiches too--got the perfect place to sit down and have lunch. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yep." I pulled on the jacket, zipped it up. It would be a little warm, but oh well.  
  
"Be careful, Andrew," Skuld said, from the living room, and then eyed Megumi. "You better not let him get hurt."  
  
She laughed, while I shook my head a little. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."  
  
I pointedly ignored the smirk that popped up on Urd's face then.  
  
With that, the two of us piled out of the house, waving to the others, and we got on the bike. I carefully put on the helmet, with a little help from Megumi.  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
"Okay, sit right there, and put your feet...right, right there. When I sit down, arms around my waist, and watch your hands." She grinned.  
  
"I'll be careful, though I imagine Urd would wish otherwise," I said dryly.  
  
This got a laugh out of her. "I guess so." She then sat down, and I carefully put my arms around her. "Tighter. Don't worry, I'm not fragile, and for my peace of mind I'd rather that you ooookay, that's just a little too tight. Maybe Urd did get through to you a bit."  
  
I turned red behind my helmet's faceplate, not sure why I did that, but fortunately she just sounded a little amused. "Sorry about that." I adjusted my arms slightly. "That better?"  
  
"About right. Okay!" She started the engine, gunned it. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She pulled away from the curb and we cruised down the road at a rather leisurely pace, heading away from the city.  
  
"So where will we be going?" I said, raising my voice to be heard about the motor.  
  
"You'll find out," she called out. "Can you see anyone around?"  
  
I carefully twisted in my seat, looked backward as she turned left onto another road. "Nope, seems like it's just us around here."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Then I screamed, feeling my stomach plastered to my spine as we suddenly went rocketing forward. But she was laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fun, wasn't it?" She handed me a plastic-wrapped sandwich as I stretched my legs out on the large tree stump we shared for a seat.  
  
"Once I got my heart started up again, yes."  
  
We were now next to a small lake not too far from the temple, after about thirty minute's drive over a lot of winding, woodsy roads. The sun was shining, a nice breeze was blowing, and I was sharing a picnic lunch with a nice young lady. Life was pretty good.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
"No, I was just surprised. You could have given me a bit of warning." I took a bite out of the sandwich. Not bad.  
  
Megumi laughed. "Maybe. But you came through all right."  
  
"Mostly. I'm not sure I liked it when we caught air."  
  
She smacked my shoulder lightly. "We never left the road surface, you know." She was smiling, though.  
  
"Really? I could have sworn we bounced when we crested that one hill. You know, the one after we passed the cargo van."  
  
"Pff, hardly. But if you want, I can show you what it's like...."  
  
I knew intellectually that I couldn't be killed, but self-preservation remained strong in me. "I think I'll pass on that."  
  
"But overall--you enjoy riding so far?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do."  
  
"You think you might want to learn driving one yourself?"  
  
I hesitated. I'd enjoyed being a passenger so far, but something was still making me shy away from that idea. "I'll keep thinking about it. I've got limitations on time and money, too."  
  
"Aw, come on," she said, trying to cajole me a bit. "Don't worry about that stuff too much. At least take a look at some bikes, okay? Get your hands on one of them. Who knows, you might even enjoy working on engines." She grinned.  
  
"Well, I...sure. All right." At the very least, it gave me an excuse to hang out with her. Probably not what Urd would have in mind, though; motor oil and grease were not particularly conducive to a romantic mood. "In exchange, I'll teach you a little bit about computers. That fair?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
We dropped into a relaxed silence, while I looked around, absorbing the scenery. Work had been a little difficult as of late--it was nice to have a chance to unwind like this.  
  
"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Megumi asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hm." I put down my sandwich, thought for a few moments. To tell the truth, despite the recent changes in my life, I still hoped to get into business school, climb up the corporate ladder.... "Marketing executive for a tech company. Hopefully a family."  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. "I'd like to open a motor shop, specializing in motorcycles. Maybe with my brother. Get married along the way."  
  
"A nice dream."  
  
We smiled at each other over our food, and I suddenly felt a little shy. I hadn't been like this in a long time. Family. Getting married. I almost laughed--interesting convergence there, but slow down, lad. Just focus on the now.  
  
As it happened, the now was a quiet, pleasant lunch with an interesting and attractive young woman, and I decided to leave it at that.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm not completely sure why I enjoyed it so much, but several hours of zooming around the countryside passed by without me realizing it. Then again, visiting scenic areas with a cute girl is bound to be a pleasant way of spending a day--and I really was getting to like the feel of riding on a motorcycle...well, with the exception of some of the really sharp turns that she took.  
  
"Wow, I hadn't planned on showing you all these places already," Megumi yelled, over the rumble of the engine as we cruised through a forest. The sun hung low in the sky, now that summer was ending. "I was going to save some of these for the next time."  
  
The thought that she was expecting a 'next time' rather pleased me. "I don't mind," I called out. "So you found all these places just roaming around on your own?"  
  
"Most of them. Kei-chan showed me a few himself too."  
  
I resisted the impulse to ask her if she'd shown these places to any other guys. That would have been too nosy. And cheesy. Instead:  
  
"Megumi-san, want to have dinner together tonight? My treat."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"There's a pla--"  
  
Look to the right.  
  
"Andrew-san?"  
  
"Uh...hold on."  
  
I wasn't sure I'd actually heard a voice whispering in my head, but the back of my neck was prickling again now. I stared intently to the right, across the opposing lane of traffic. It didn't seem like...wait.  
  
"Stop, Megumi-san, turn around. Go back to that turn in the road."  
  
"What's wrong?" She slowed the motorcycle, checked to make sure there were no oncoming vehicles, then made the u-turn.  
  
"I think I saw something back there, off in the woods."  
  
"Ah...all right."  
  
As soon as she stopped where I indicated, I hopped off the bike. The road rose here up the hill, and a guardrail was in place, but slightly before the guardrail, there was a bunch of crushed vegetation, leading down to....  
  
"Oh, frig," I breathed, and yanked off the helmet.  
  
"What is it?" Megumi asked, coming up behind me. She had parked the bike on the shoulder and was now squinting into the woods. "Hey, is that a van?"  
  
"An ambulance, I think," I said, grimly. "Call the authorities. I'm going to go take a look."  
  
It was indeed an ambulance, lying on its right side, underbelly facing me. It was rather well blocked from view from the road by foliage unless you came down. The front end was crushed up against a large tree, with other smaller ones surrounding it. The turn wasn't that sharp, there wasn't much chance of this happening, which is why they hadn't erected a guardrail there. This likely wasn't a normal accident.  
  
"Anyone awake in there?" I called out. Anyone alive in there, I didn't ask. I heard a faint groan in response. "Hold on, I'll be right there."  
  
I clambered on top of the ambulance cab and peered down through the rolled-down side window. The driver looked to be conscious, though barely; he was sprawled over the passenger, who was out cold. Both were bloody. "What happened? Is there anyone in the back?"  
  
The driver coughed. "No...but the liver...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Transplant organ. Needs to be...sent to the hospital. Fast."  
  
"Crap. All right. We're calling for help--just hang in there."  
  
The man nodded weakly, and I dropped back down to the ground. I was worried, though. If this was the work of demons, then how could we ensure that it got to the hospital safely? And on time? I turned to look over at Megumi, who was still talking on her celphone, sounding a bit excited and worried.  
  
I pulled out my celphone and dialed up the temple. "Keiichi? It's Andrew. I need to talk to Belldandy, fast. All right." I waited a moment. "Belldandy? All right, listen up...." I described the situation to her as quickly as I could, to which she responded that she and Keiichi would be there as soon as possible. We were relatively close to the temple now, closer than the hospital. After that, I hung up.  
  
"Hey," the driver called out weakly. I immediately scrambled up to the cab again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please...check on the transport box. Tell me if it's damaged or anything."  
  
I nodded and went around to the back, where I carefully opened the lower rear door, levering it down. "What does it...oh. This big cooler-looking thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It looks okay. Nothing leaking out, no cracks or anything."  
  
"Good...."  
  
"You okay over there? What about the other guy?"  
  
"We'll...be fine." I frowned. Not likely. Hmm. Carefully making sure Megumi wasn't paying attention, I stretched a hand toward the front and muttered quietly. This healing spell would make sure they'd recover without any permanent injuries--I couldn't heal them all the way up, as that would be too suspicious, but I could do this for them, at least.  
  
Megumi came over just after I completed the spell, putting her phone away. "They're sending a couple of ambulances, but the dispatcher sounded pretty worried. What's happening?"  
  
"Organ transplant delivery. It's probably really urgent. The driver and passenger, they're pretty hurt. Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Takeda Hiroshi. My partner's name...is Kitano Yuusuke." He sounded a little stronger than before. Good.  
  
"Hold on, Takeda-san, they're sending help. Might be a little while, though, still some distance to the city."  
  
"Was worried...about that. Already been here half an hour. Maybe more."  
  
I cringed. "What about the transplant? When do they need it?"  
  
"One hour ago," he answered, with a weak laugh. "Poisonous mushrooms. Something like that."  
  
"Oh, ugh," Megumi murmured.  
  
"Well," I said quietly, "there still might be a chance."  
  
Then I heard another motorcycle pulling up nearby. The two of us both turned around to look. "Kei-chan?" Megumi said.  
  
Sure enough, he and Belldandy were hurrying over. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I can recognize the sound of that motor," Megumi said with a smile that quickly vanished.  
  
"Huh. Hey, guys, glad you made it. That was fast."  
  
"It sounded like an emergency," Keiichi said grimly.  
  
"That is the transplant organ?" Belldandy said, pointing at the cooler. I nodded. She then turned to Keiichi. "It will take another ten minutes at least for an ambulance from the city to get here. There's little time. It will fit in the sidecar if I squeeze."  
  
Megumi blinked. "You're thinking of--"  
  
Keiichi frowned, as did I. "Is that a good idea?"  
  
"What's going on?" Takeda called out.  
  
"Uh...some friends of ours are here. They, um, think they could bring the liver to the hospital faster."  
  
"Don't forget the paperwork, then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clipboard. Should be back there next to the cooler."  
  
Belldandy moved forward, looked around, then grabbed a broken clipboard that still had a packet of papers secured to it. "We have it."  
  
"Good. Go...not much time."  
  
"But--" Megumi protested.  
  
"It'll be all right," Belldandy said firmly. She looked at Keiichi, then at me. "It's necessary."  
  
"All right. I'll bring the cooler over to the motorcycle." I reached in and picked it up. It was kind of heavy.  
  
"I hope this works out," Megumi said quietly.  
  
"It will," I said, sounding a little more confident than I really felt. "Keiichi, Belldandy, let's go. Megumi, stay here; I think those two guys would appreciate some company. I'll be right back."  
  
As I walked back to the road with the two others, I asked in a low voice, "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes," Belldandy said quietly. "I called Heaven on the way here, and they confirmed tiny bursts of demonic energy all throughout the day, culminating here. Fortunate that Megumi chose this route when she did. I will be able to ensure a safe delivery."  
  
I sighed. "What is it about demons running vehicles off the road lately?"  
  
Keiichi handed Belldandy his celphone. "Call the hospital when we're on the way. Better explain to them what's going on."  
  
She took it, nodding. I placed the cooler in the footwell of the sidecar carefully. It would be a tight fit for Belldandy, but she could manage.  
  
"I just hope--I mean, two random people picking this up...but I imagine you have ways of being persuasive, huh?"  
  
"Of course. And this is an emergency, after all. We'll be on our way--we'll see you and Megumi-san later."  
  
"All right."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was rapidly darkening by the time we finished giving statements to the police officers that arrived along with the rescue teams; the two EMTs had long been evacuated from the wreck. The new ambulance crew seemed to accept the status of the transplant organ rather easily--perhaps they'd been radioed by the hospital about that.  
  
Megumi seemed a little subdued, but that was to be expected. She'd winced when she saw their bloody forms carried away on stretchers. They looked worse than they actually were, though, and the passenger had even regained consciousness by then. Still, she continued to stare at the wreck with a small frown. "You all right?" I asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
There was a moment's silence before she answered. "To tell the truth, once they said the two guys would be okay, I haven't felt too bothered by all of this. Even though I know that this was a nasty near-disaster--might still end up as one if the liver didn't get there on time, right? But I'm not that upset." She scratched her head, looking puzzled. "Probably because I'm not personally involved. Actually--is this like something you've been through before? Because you seem more upset than I am."  
  
I blinked. "Huh, really?" She nodded briefly. It was true, though, I supposed, but not for the reason she thought. "It's kinda complicated. I dunno," I said, trying to evade the question.  
  
She looked puzzled, but didn't press the issue. "All right."  
  
"Let's go and get out of their way." I squeezed her shoulder gently as we walked back to the motorcycle. "Still up for dinner?"  
  
"I'm sorry...this was kind of a mood-wrecker, you know?" She smiled wanly at me, shaking her head.  
  
I felt a little disappointed, but she was right. I wouldn't much be able to enjoy a meal with her at this point, with this whole affair hanging over my mind. Especially if she could detect my unease. "I guess so. Back home, then?"  
  
The ride back was quieter than earlier in the day; we didn't talk very much, and there wasn't that far to go anyway. I did sit a little closer to her on the motorcycle than before; she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Sorry it had to end on such a bad note," Megumi said, as I climbed off the motorcycle in front of my apartment.  
  
"It was going well until...then, yeah. Couldn't be helped." I put the helmet down on the rear of the motorcycle and secured it there as she'd showed me how to do earlier. "Well."  
  
"Well."  
  
Insert obligatory uncomfortable silence.  
  
We stared at each other, fidgeting a little bit, then just laughed out loud, trying to release the tension. It worked somewhat. All things considered, it had been fun. And while a motorcycle ride was not within most standard definitions of 'romantic', it somehow managed to be romantic.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Huh? Did I just...say something out loud?"  
  
She grinned, looking more relaxed now. "About motorcycle rides being unexpectedly romantic, yes."  
  
"Well--I guess any enjoyable activity in the company of a cute girl has romantic potential."  
  
She actually blushed and chuckled softly. Then she looked at me, tilted her head slightly, and pulled off a glove, holding her bare hand forward, sort of in a handshake position, but...not exactly.  
  
"Good night, then, Megumi-san," I said, taking her hand and holding it, squeezing gently. "Hopefully, next time will go better."  
  
"Yep, next time. Good night, Andrew-san." She smiled, then leaned forward quickly and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
I nodded, grinned, and in response raised her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly. "Thank you again for today."  
  
She laughed a little. "I didn't think there were guys that really did that. But you're welcome."  
  
"I'll call you."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
I watched her drive away again, smiling faintly; when the taillights vanished over a hill, I turned to walk up the stairs to my apartment. My mood darkened again as I began to think about what had happened.  
  
Then I drew to a stop as I felt something strange--something I couldn't place. It wasn't very nice.  
  
I quickly realized that this was my toned down demon sense pinging. That was also when my world exploded with pain as someone punched me in the back of the head, hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A belated thanks to Latin_D, my primary prereader for the new chapters (and the guy who prodded me into resuming this fic to begin with). He was of particular assistance in deciding the direction of this chapter. Thanks also to Ucchan for advising me on a badly needed rewrite. 


	9. 9

************************************************  
An Oddzilla Productions fanfic, by Andrew Huang.  
Guard the Future, chapter 9.  
Based on Fujishima Kosuke's "Aa! Megami-sama!"  
************************************************  
  
Even as I stumbled forward, reeling from the hit, I snapped my wings out and summoned Heaven's Knuckle to my hand. I quickly twisted around and dropped to a partial crouch, hammer behind me in one hand, free hand placed on the ground for balance, struggling against the dizziness. My eyes flickered around, looking for whoever had just struck me.  
  
I didn't have to look too hard. In front of me was a man of average height and short hair, from his silhouette; I couldn't make out details that well with the streetlights shining behind him. He was slowly walking toward me, shaking his hand as if it pained him.  
  
"You have a remarkably hard head," he said, in a smooth baritone voice. "I suppose I won't be trying that again."  
  
Ah, so he was going to be a wiseass. A million retorts, jibes, searing insults and rejoinders bubbled up in my mind.  
  
"You hit me!" I blurted out.  
  
He paused. "Er...yes, that I did."  
  
For some reason I just couldn't stop myself. "I mean, you just walked up behind me and slugged me in the head! What the hell kind of a bastard does that? I can understand a stab in the back, or an attack spell, or shooting someone like that, but a punch? Come on, I mean, really! Argh." I winced, shook my head, felt my brain stabilize and the throbbing pain that had been radiating out from the back of my head go away.  
  
"Are you quite done?" my attacker said, sounding just a shade uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, sorry abou...screw that, I'm not apologizing to you." I glared up at him. "So who exactly are you, demon?"  
  
"Ah, right." He sounded more sure of himself now. "Someone who'd like to thank you for ruining our carefully orchestrated plans this afternoon. Do you have any idea how many things we had to pull to get that organ transplant sidetracked?" He sighed, shook his head. "All that work for nothing."  
  
Numerous bursts of demonic energy, Belldandy had said. I grinned. "So sorry to have gotten in your way." I shifted my weight slowly as the demon drew near; I was finally able to make out his face--classically handsome, in a rather cold way. And his demon markings, two wavy lines in the same place where Mara's were.  
  
I could also now see the sword he wore on his back, and noted the way the light shone off its black hilt and handle, done in a medieval European style. He reached back to draw it, and the alarm bells in my head heightened. That was a nasty piece of work. The blade looked...thirsty.  
  
It was a good idea to keep him far away, I decided--probably also wouldn't have time to put up a shielding spell that could even slow that sword down--and whipped my left hand upward, sending several shards of ice at him. But he simply batted them aside with a leisurely flick of the sword.  
  
"It'll take more than that if you want to protect your precious Future," he said, sounding almost bored, and tossed a small forcebolt at me. I dodged it easily, and started circling to his left. I flung another set of ice projectiles at him and again, he blocked with ease. "My turn now."  
  
He suddenly blurred forward, and the sword clanged into the haft of Heaven's Knuckle. The demon grinned at me, amused. I just snarled and shoved back at him. And then he unleashed a larger forcebolt into my stomach.  
  
This sent me flying into the concrete wall that was in front of the apartment complex, making me grunt in pain. I pushed off the wall, only to get slashed lightly on the arm. I winced and could feel my arm weaken momentarily--that sword sapped my energy when it cut. If it had been deeper...well, worry about that later.  
  
I swung with Heaven's Knuckle, which he deflected. But he looked surprised, just for a moment. "Well, not bad, though not near good enough, either." He shoved my hammer aside and landed another shallow, briefly paralyzing cut on my side. I winced, and then took a quick blow to the side of the head from the flat of his sword. Again, I stumbled backward, trying to gain some distance to reorient myself.  
  
He let me have it, and just looked at me curiously while I panted. "Hmm. I see."  
  
The next flurry of forcebolts were more difficult to dodge. I leapt to the side, out of the way of most of them, and barely blocked the last of them with the head of Heaven's Knuckle, which glowed slightly from the impact. I grunted, crouched, and launched myself forward with another wide one-handed swing; again, he blocked and locked weapons with me. Instead of shoving me off this time, though, he slid the blade of his sword down the handle--I shifted grips to avoid losing my fingers--and slashed again, forcing me to twist to the side. His free hand lifted up, I turned to dodge another forcebolt--  
  
And he cut off part of my left wing.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaooooowwwwww.  
  
I crumpled to my knees, eyes bulging. This was the first time my wings had gotten damaged; I hadn't even considered what hurting them would feel like. I managed to keep enough presence of mind to hold Heaven's Knuckle out in front of me in a defensive position, but damned if I knew what I could do beyond that.  
  
But he just stood there, staring down at me. "Tsk. How sad. Really, how are you going to be of any use if you're going to let yourself be faked out so easily? Not to mention being unable to handle a little bit of pain. Maybe we don't have to adjust our plans so much after all. Not on account of you, anyway."  
  
He was really getting annoying.  
  
I growled and tried to thrust the pain out of my mind, slowly climbing back to my feet. "You like to talk when you fight, don't you?"  
  
He shrugged carelessly. "This doesn't feel like much of a fight. I'd say--"  
  
I cut him off with another swipe of Heaven's Knuckle. "Quiet, you," I hissed as he nimbly stepped out of the way. "I can make it feel more like a fight."  
  
"Oh, if you insist. Except that I'm afraid my time is up." He shrugged, stepped back, and sheathed the sword.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The name's Hagal, by the way. Remember it." He smiled blandly at me, and started to sink down into a shadow he stepped into.  
  
"Bastard!" I shouted, lunging forward. But he was already gone.  
  
"Andrew-kun?" I turned, wincing, to find Urd running toward me. I stared for a moment, seeing what appeared to be a woman poised over her with....  
  
Oh. World of Elegance. Her servant angel which she'd described before but I'd not yet seen. Wait a minute-- "What about Skuld?" I said. "I just got attacked by a demon, you can't leave Skuld by herself!"  
  
She stopped in front of me, shaking her head. "Belldandy's already back now, so it's all right. Actually, it was...Skuld told me to come look for you. Poor kid just busted out crying--I guess she knew something was wrong through the link you share." Urd frowned, looking me over, and then her eyes widened as she saw the mass of feathers on the ground behind me. "Your wing!"  
  
I grunted and scowled. "Yeah. That asshole cut it off. I think he was just toying with me, too. Condescending little...."  
  
"All right. Let's get you to the temple. We've got some things to discuss. I'll, um, grab your wing."  
  
"Aheh...thanks."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I gingerly touched my now intact wing, tracing along the faint mark where it had gotten sliced clean through, and sighed in relief at the lack of pain. Apparently, the regeneration will only work to regrow lost body parts if the part is damaged beyond repair--shredded up or burnt to ashes, that sort of thing. Otherwise, it's easier to reclaim what got cut off and reattach it.  
  
I'm not generally squeamish, but feeling the bone knit back together like that gave me the chills.  
  
"You okay, Andrew-nii?" Skuld asked, voice still a little watery. While she recoiled initially at the sight of my bloody wing, she'd insisted on staying at my side after I'd stalked into the temple (wobbling only slightly), assisted by Urd.  
  
I smiled down at her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine now, Skuld. Thanks." With a slight moment of hesitation, I withdrew my wings. Still no pain. I shook my head.  
  
"So what happened?" Keiichi asked, looking slightly anxious.  
  
"Megumi just dropped me off," I said, "and I was--hold up, what about Megumi?" I sat up slightly, feeling afraid. "They might have wanted to get at her, too!"  
  
Keiichi blanched, and looked over toward Belldandy, as did Urd and Skuld. Belldandy herself blinked, frowned slightly and appeared to concentrate for a moment. Then she smiled. "She's all right. Nothing's happened to her."  
  
The others sighed in relief, as did I, but.... "How do you know, though?"  
  
"We have an Earth spirit watching over her," Urd said. "After an incident a while ago, we thought it best to give her a guardian. She doesn't know about it."  
  
"Incident? What...." I grunted. "Later, I'll ask later. Where was I? Right, I was heading up to my apartment when that guy...demon, I mean, just came up behind me and thumped me good. Right here." I touched the back of my head. "My sense triggered just beforehand, but I didn't recognize it until he'd already hit me."  
  
Urd frowned. "You didn't recognize it?"  
  
"Well, it felt a lot different this time around. I should have asked you to trigger it as a test so I would know how it felt after it got changed down."  
  
"That would have been a good idea, yes," Belldandy said. "But at least you do know its feel now."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway--so yeah, he shows up, hits me, he says that he wants to thank me for screwing up their efforts today, and then...." I sighed, let my head droop. "Then he spanks me like a red-headed stepchild."  
  
Keiichi and Skuld looked puzzled. "What's that mean?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Sorry, figure of speech. He beat me pretty easily. Didn't even come close to hurting him, while...well, you saw what he did to me." I sat back on the couch, clenching my teeth. "He was right, too; I won't be much good to protect Skuld if he took me so easily."  
  
"What was his name?" Urd asked.  
  
"Called himself Hagal. Really smug..." I bit down on my words, just remembering Skuld was sitting there next to me. "Cover your ears, Skuld."  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Urd reached over and put her palms over Skuld's ears.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Really smug illegitimate spawn of a diseased goat who needs Heaven's Knuckle shoved so far up his clenched ass he never gets the taste of cold iron out of his food _frick_ that uppity piece of smarm pissed me OFF! AURGH!" I gasped for breath, then concluded, "Had to vent. Sorry."  
  
Skuld finally pried Urd's hands off the sides of her head and glared. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Stuff that you're not necessarily too young to hear, but I wasn't going to have it on my conscience that you did hear it from me just in case." I paused, glanced across to Belldandy, who was frowning at me. I withered slightly, and added, "I should have told Belldandy to do the same thing."  
  
She shook her head, vaguely despairingly. "That aside. I suppose you want to know what happened regarding the ambulance."  
  
"Did the liver make it there on time?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"The young man is still in surgery, of course, but there is a good chance that it will be successful."  
  
"Ah. Good."  
  
Belldandy nodded, then continued. "As for what led up to the crash you found--the liver was originally going to be transported by helicopter, but both available to the hospitals mysteriously developed mechanical trouble just this afternoon. And the direct highway route was blocked by a traffic accident, forcing them to take the back roads. And finally, the GPS beacon in the ambulance malfunctioned shortly after they left their point of origin, so it couldn't be tracked after they turned up late."  
  
"And, of course, their radio was damaged in the crash." I scowled. "What a piece of work."  
  
Urd sighed. "They did a pretty thorough job. Pretty small things, so that they wouldn't trip any of the big alarms up in Heaven. These registered stronger than the malfunction in Skuld's invention a couple weeks ago, but not by much."  
  
"So what was so important about the organ recipient?"  
  
"He is, simply put, a mathematic and scientific genius. He has a bright future ahead of him and stands to benefit mankind with his work. Unfortunately, he is also a little eccentric and very fond of mushrooms, and while normally able to distinguish good ones from poisonous ones, he made a mistake this morning."  
  
I blinked, considered this, and nodded. "Well, we got lucky today. Or...not luck, right? Something more like that the Lord was gently steering Megumi's path?" I sighed and smiled slightly at Belldandy's quiet nod; the former, blind luck and happenstance, would not have been particularly heartening. "And then I got kicked around by Hagal just afterward. This isn't encouraging."  
  
"Did you see his demon marks?" Urd said.  
  
"Yeah. Two wavy lines, like this," I said, tracing them out over my own forehead. "You know this guy, maybe?"  
  
"Not off the top of my head, but I can try to find out who he is. I'll pass the name and marks to Mara."  
  
"Didn't she say she wasn't going to help anymore?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"She might have said that, but I don't think she's going to let us hang high and dry. Especially if we give her some useful information."  
  
Belldandy must have seen the puzzled frown on my face, because she then supplied, "If there are agents of Hell involved in this, while Hild-san does not condone it, then this is, to them, a rebellion of sorts. They would have an interest in which demons are involved."  
  
"I see." Then I blinked. "Er, 'Hild-san'?"  
  
"My mother," Urd said. "And head demoness of Hell."  
  
"...ooookay. No, no," I said, putting my hands up in a placating gesture, "I know, I know. Goddess first and foremost."  
  
Urd nodded, looking appeased. "Guess I should have told you that detail earlier too."  
  
"It's all right. Anyway." I rubbed my eyes. "So what are we going to do about me losing so easily to Hagal?"  
  
"Don't feel so bad about that, Andrew-san. You are still new at this, and he sounds like he was a first-class demon."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" I almost shouted. "I can't protect Skuld like this, new or not!"  
  
Skuld, who'd been pretty quiet up until now--I don't imagine this kind of talk will ever be easy for her to listen to--sat up and hugged me tightly again. "I trust you, Andrew-nii. You just have to try your best."  
  
I sighed, patted her head. "Thanks, Skuld. I will try my best, I promise. But it isn't enough, not at this point."  
  
"We will step up your training regimen. I think tonight demonstrates reasonable cause to request help from the Valkyries." Belldandy looked grim, while Urd paled slightly.  
  
I suppressed a groan. "What is it about the Valkyries, then?" I asked, that familiar feeling of faint dread pooling in my gut.  
  
To make a long story short, they were the warrior goddesses of Heaven. They underwent extraordinarily harsh training regimen, designed to raise their fighting potential beyond that of most deities. I wasn't going to go through the exact same thing--as only an angel, I didn't have nearly enough power to stand up to something like that--but they would be coaching me through a specialized program to try to get me up to speed faster. So it'd still be rough.  
  
Couldn't be helped. I had a duty to fulfill, after all.  
  
"When the request is filled, we will take you to meet your trainer," Belldandy concluded. "This should be by your next regular session--and we may need to increase the number of sessions, or increase the amount of time per session."  
  
"All right," I said, with a sigh, and finally stood up. Skuld rose as well, continuing to cling to my arm. I patted her on the shoulder absently. "I better get back home and rest up. Feeling drained now."  
  
"Need someone to walk you back?" Urd grinned at me and hoisted a bottle of some of her better sake, all traces of anxiety now gone. "You still have to tell me how the day went, you know."  
  
I laughed a bit, then shook my head. "Thanks for the offer. But I already went drinking three nights this week, and I don't know how much more my liver can take."  
  
She pouted for a moment, then shook her head and chuckled. "Well, okay. And I guess tonight hasn't got the right mood for talking about dear Meg-chan."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Good night, Andrew," Keiichi said quietly. "And good luck."  
  
I walked to the door, Skuld trailing me. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked me as I put on my shoes.  
  
"I will. Just a little shaken up."  
  
"Be careful, okay?"  
  
I laughed quietly. "I will." I stood, opened the door, then paused as something finally twigged my consciousness. "By the way...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's with the 'Andrew-nii' suddenly?"  
  
Skuld blushed a little bit. "Do you mind?"  
  
I laughed again. "No, not at all. My sister calls me 'Gege', after all. That's 'big brother' in Chinese."  
  
"'Gege'?"  
  
"Hey, it's not as silly as it sounds."  
  
She giggled and relaxed a bit. "Okay, whatever you say, Andrew-nii."  
  
"Good night, Skuld. Get some rest; you look a little worn out too."  
  
She nodded. "Good night."  
  
The walk back to my apartment wasn't any longer than it usually was, but it sure felt long, for some reason. Much to think about. Much to prepare for.  
  
First, though, a nice long bath and a good night's sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally get to see who's on the other side. Fun, ain't it? 


End file.
